Targets
by Michelle7ate9
Summary: Ichigo has always been a target. His bright orange hair and fighting skills has made sure of it. But when fate brings two people who are more of a target than he is into his life, will they ever get any peace? It's hard for romance to bloom when the world won't give him a break. A GrimmIchiShiro FanFic - Yaoi - Rated M for a reason - Complete - Disclaimer: Bleach (C) Tite Kubo
1. Ch 1 - Blue Jay

A GrimmIchiShiro FanFic - Targets

Honestly. They never learn. They're always weak and always charge in as a whole instead of strategic attack patterns. And now, just like always, they were all in lump on the concrete.

"I mean really," Ichigo said and distractedly kicked a guy over onto his back as he tried to stand up. "If that tactic never works, what makes you think it's gonna work this time? And you know what else doesn't work?"

Ichigo turned sideways and kicked out, catching a guy in mid leap. "Ambushing me from behind when you think I'm distracted." Ichigo took his time to glare at each one of them in turn.

"And one last thing, you stupid bastards," Ichigo said, eyes locking on the apparent leader of this bunch. "I was already running late!" Ichigo finished his rant and sprinted towards The Kurosaki Clinic. It took him about five minutes tops for him to get there, and he barely had time to skid to a stop before the door swung open.

"Ichigo!" His dad said, flying at him for a bear hug. Ichigo's instincts kicked in and Isshin's face meet the sole of his shoe. He crumbled to the floor.

"Ichigo, how could you? That was mean… to your own daddy," Isshin stood up, holding his now bleeding nose.

"Well, you gotta admit, you were asking for it, attacking me before I could even get in the house." Ichigo retorted and tried not to roll his eyes as Isshin made a sniffling sound.

"I wasn't attacking you, you big meanie, I was just worried since you came home so late," Isshin addressed, closing the door behind him for a top secret meeting with his son. "We all promised to be here on time for Karin's birthday."

"I know, I know! Some guys tried to jump me on my way here and I had to take care of them," Ichigo said, trying not to be too defensive

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Isshin said, waving off the excuses before leaning in close to whisper "So, did you get it?"

"Yeah, I got it." Ichigo grinned, Isshin starting to look eager.

"So? Where is it?" Isshin asked his son, searching his person. Ichigo blinked flexing the hand that should have been holding the small bag.

"Oh shit!"

Ichigo had to sprint all the way back and hope that the small gift was still there. And once he got there, he still had to run back to Kurosaki Clinic. He had arrived and immediately fallen on his face.

"Happy Birthday Karin," Ichigo had said, holding the bag out in front of him. Karin had looked stern with Ichigo but also thrilled and she had loved her gift.

All's well that ends well, right? Well, that's not how it felt to Ichigo. After sprinting for almost 15 minutes damn near continuously, he hadn't even gotten a decent night's rest. And now he sat in class with his head on the desk, staring out the window as his teacher prattled on and on, but he wasn't paying attention. His mind was outside the window where two birds were staring at him, one blue and one white. He couldn't help but think they meant something

"-Go? Ichigo?

"Huh?" Ichigo said and looked towards the front. The teacher looked quite irritated at himand giggles made their round around the room.

"You weren't seriously daydreaming were you? You dare to not pay attention in my class?" She asked, looking very close to flying off the handle. Ichigo looked out the window once more, but the birds were gone now. He sighed and stood up, heading for the door.

"Oi! Ichigo, where do you think you're going?"

"Bathroom," Ichigo replied automatically, sliding the door open and stepping out. The teacher snorted behind him.

"Right, and when you don't come back I suppose I'll have to look for you. If it's a lie, at least use a better excuse," The teacher said, doing the thing teachers to best and lecturing.

"Okay. Dad's calling," Ichigo said and broke into a run. He reached the front gate when Orihime and Chad caught up to him.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime called, waving as Chad ran stoically next to her. Ichigo looked over his shoulder.

"Wha-"

"Kurosaki-kun! Look in front you!" Orihime warned, but it was a few seconds late. Ichigo ran smack into the wall, two feet away from being home free. The teen stumbled away from the wall, using the palm of his hand to inspect for a nose bleed.

"Ouch! How about you say that a little earlier, like, before I run into a wall?" Ichigo snapped, not really angry but his face hurt. He took his hand away after deciding his nose was fine. "By the way, what are you two doing?"

"We're following you," Chad dead-panned and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"I know that much! But why?" Ichigo asked, making Orihime smile.

"We were worried about you," Orihime replied before giggling. "Besides, it was fun to run from the classroom shouting 'bathroom'." Ichigo sighed.

"Whatever. You guys can go back to class. I'm fine. People just need a day to ditch school every once in a while," Ichigo said and started to walk away, but noticed Orihime and Chad were still following him.

"What are you guys doing?" He confronted.

"It's just like you said Ichigo," Orihime answered, taking that gentle tone she gets when she thinks Ichigo's mad at her.

"Sometimes people need a day to ditch school every once in a while," Chad finished. Ichigo tried to frown disapprovingly, but it turned into a smile. Ichigo just turned in silent defeat and walked away from the school, Orihime and Chad following step-by-step. Of course, they had just gotten to the middle of town when a whole mess of punks stepped out, caterwauling challenges and threats.

'Damn. They just can't leave me alone,' Ichigo thought, looking at Orhime. She couldn't fight. If she got caught up in this, it could end badly.

"Chad," Ichigo said, devising a plan.

"Yes?"

"Take Inoue and get her out of here," Ichigo said and when Chad opened his mouth to protest, Ichigo snapped at him "Do it now. Before she gets involved."

Chad nodded reluctantly, grabbing the also protesting Orihime's wrist and dragged her away, leaving Ichigo alone to deal with some guys looking for a fight. And be damned if he wasn't going to give them one.

"So, who's first? I'm ready anytime," He wasn't about to show mercy after all, these bastards had just made his already shitty day even shittier. Honestly, he had a whole lot of shit he could say to these bastards, but he'd rather not waste time talking. The day ruiners looked at each other and then their petit ringleader who and gave the nod.

"Get 'im!" The ringleader shouted, and her followers leaped forward. Ichigo cut through them with ease, he felt like he was on top of his game. Until suddenly the ringleader was nowhere in sight and Ichigo found himself flying through the air, landing hard on his back. And then the world blinked out. When it came into view, Ichigo realized he'd been knocked out.

'Okay, first things first. Ouch. Second, what the _hell_ just happened?' Ichigo seriously comprehended what it was he'd missed. As far as he knew, he wasn't out for more than a few seconds. But even for Ichigo with all his fighting prowess, it would take longer than that to have all of the bastards he'd been fighting on the ground crying for their momma.

"Ya 'kay?"

"Huh?" Ichigo asked, jerked from his thoughts by the sudden question.

"Are ya 'kay?" The voice repeated itself and Ichigo stared at the hand extended a few inches away from his face.

"Uh…yeah," Ichigo answered, frowning in confusion.

"So, ya gonna accept my hand," the stranger said and at this Ichigo regained a little sense "Or just stare at it all day?"

Ichigo started to raise one arm, distracted by his thoughts

'Why do thugs always come after me? Do I say 'attack me' or something?' Ichigo followed the hand to the arm and to the shoulder with his eyes, where he stared at face of this stranger.

'On second thought, I'm not really one to complain.'

"What?" The stranger asked and Ichigo blinked. Did he just say that out loud? He thought for certain that that was just a thought.

"Uh… I was just saying that I wasn't really one to complain about being a target when your hair color makes you more of a target then mine," Ichigo replied lamely, never a great person for quick thinking.

"Right," the stranger said, his blue hair the color of the sky "So, are ya just sittin' on the side walk 'cause it's really comfy or somethin'?" Ichigo rolled his eyes and placed his hand in the strangers, allowing the blunette to pull him up.

"Good boy. Well, I'll see ya around," The stranger said and Ichigo opened his mouth to speak, but the strange blue haired stranger was already weaving his way through the gathered crowd. Ichigo sighed and did the same, but he went in the opposite direction back to school where he had earlier made his great escape.

**A/N - First chapter over, and Ichigo's already gotten into two fights.  
I just wanna say, this is not a story where Ichigo has to choose between Grimmjow Jaggerjaques or Shirosaki Hichigo/Dark Ichigo.  
You know what that means- threesome!**


	2. Ch 2 - Good start

"This is Grimmjow Jaggerjaques. He's a transfer student here. It's his first time in Japan, so be nice to him alright?" All the girls in the class had their jaws on their desks, quite opposite of all the guys who looked at Grimmjow with distinct dislike that he had all the girls drooling over him. Well, except Orihime and Chad who were looking at Ichigo with interest. Ichigo was in the middle of reacting like the girls. He couldn't take his eyes off Grimmjow.

"Well, I don't particularly care if yer nice or mean to me, or actually, I don't give a shit what you think of me," Grimmjow said nonchanlatly, tucking his hands in his pocket.

'Oh good. Now all the guys definitely won't ostracize you,' Ichigo thought sarcastically to himself, suddenly struck out of his trance by Grimmjow's bold statement.

"Ah, it's the orange haired guy that I rescued! Hey orange haired dude," Grimmjow called and Ichigo suddenly felt all eyes on him.

'And me. Oh, and thanks for ruining my hard won reputation while you were at it. Now they think I'm weak. Thanks a lot you jerk,' Ichigo glared at the man he'd met earlier today with a dislike now mirroring the rest of the guys in the classroom. A few giggles spread around the classroom before dying down in a matter of seconds.

"It's Ichigo," The orangette muttered, trying to ignore the fact that everyone's eyes were on him now. A few girls near him leaned toward him, trying to get his attention.

"You know him?" They would ask.

"Introduce me to him!" Others would whisper a favor.

The teacher clapped for everyone to be quiet, and the whispers dispersed.

"Alright, Mr. Jaggerjaques, you can take a seat next to Kurosaki Ichigo, you two seem to get along well," The teacher said, giving Ichigo an arrogant smile, knowing that Ichigo really didn't want Grimmjow to sit next to him. Ichigo scowled while Grimmjow smirked.

"Was plannin' on doin' that anyway," Grimmjow said and all the girls gave Ichigo envious glares. Girls were so fickle. Just a few seconds ago they wanted to be his best friend.

"Way to go," Ichigo muttered as soon as Grimmjow was within whispering range "Now they think we're in some kind of relationship."

"Huh?" Grimmjow asked, clearly unaware of the scene he just made.

"They all already know I'm gay, now they're gonna hate me because on his first day here, the best looking guy to ever come to Katakura High gets 'stolen' by the gay guy of the class," Ichigo muttered only to witness a smirk grow on the blunette's face.

"So yer gay?" Grimmjow asked, ignoring all the rest of what he'd just said. Ichigo was started to lose patience, no, he'd already lost it.

"Do you have selective hearing of something?!" Ichigo said, unable to keep his voice from rising. Grimmjow grinned, showing off pearly white teeth, not at all daunted by Ichigo's show of temper.

"Ahem."

Ichigo and Grimmjow looked towards the front where they were greeted with the sight of their teacher was standing with hands on cocked hips. "Since you both seem to be hitting it off real well, you can hit it off real well…standing in the hallway holding buckets of water."

Ichigo groaned, and pushed himself up, pissed off. But for Grimmjow, being punished on his first day didn't seem to faze him

"Yes ma'am," He grinned and got up and left. Ichigo followed, ignoring the snickers of his classmates. As soon as they were outside and had their buckets full of water, Ichigo turned to glower all his angerat Grimmjow.

"Smooth, very smooth," Ichigo hissed, tightening his grip on the buckets handles and refusing to look at Grimmjow any further.

"What? I'm not the one who raised my voice and caught the teach's attention. That was you," Before knew what he was doing, Ichigo had dropped the buckets, water splashing their feet and pant legs. Ichigo gripped Grimmjow's shirt, yanking the taller man to his level.

"What'd you say? It's one thing to trash my reputation that I worked hard for so people would leave me the _hell_ alone. It's another to say it's _my_ fault you trashed it!" Ichigo yelled, staring Grimmjow right in the eye. Grimmjow opened his mouth to say something, but closed it as something wet slid down Ichigo's cheek.

Ichigo stared into Grimmjow's eyes, and they were the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Ocean blue didn't quiet cover it. Neither did sky blue. No single word would do it justice. Saying they were Cerulean might come close, but the color of Grimmjow's eyes just sapped all the anger from his body. He couldn't look away.

But he eventually did when he became aware of something wet and slightly sticky on his cheek. Ichigo released Grimmjow's shirt to tentatively brush his fingertips against his cheeks, they came away wet.

'Tears? I'm crying over his fucking eyes?' Ichigo quickly wiped his, and looked at Grimmjow. Really looked at Grimmjow, not a quick once over like before. The man was beautiful. His hair was the color of the sky, his jaw and cheek bones chiseled to perfection. His muscles were toned and his skin tanned, but it was hard to tell if it was natural or not.

Ichigo had to look up a good five inches to be able to look the Grimmjow full in the face when the man was standing up straight. There was a clatter and something wet splashed his legs again. Ichigo barely had time to wonder if Grimmjow had dropped his buckets too before two hands were cupping cheeks, pulling him up while Grimmjow leaned down. And then he was kissing him, lips crushing against Ichigo's but it wasn't at all uncomfortable. But just as quick as the kiss had come, it was gone.

"Ah geez, do ya have any idea what ya do to me when ya stare at me like that?" Grimmjow asked, breathing a little heavy. "Please, and I don't say that that much, don't stare at me like that again."

Ichigo's brow knitted together tightly and he opened his mouth to tell Grimmjow to stop joking around when he realized they weren't alone. The class as a whole had come to watch. Or rather, inspect what they were doing. The girls looked disappointed that apparently Grimmjow swung that way. The boys looked kinda glad, if not a little disgusted. The teacher just looked ticked.

Ichigo felt heat creep up into his face, but tried to hide it with an angry glare that made about half the people staring shrink away. Grimmjow also glared, but unlike Ichigo, he did not remain silent.

"What the fuck are ya staring at, huh? What's so interesting? Get the fuck outta my face!" Grimmjow yelled at anyone who hadn't already backed off and it did the trick, all the students ran back to their seats. But the teacher remained. She looked slightly shocked by Grimmjow's outburst, but she was still standing there and not any less pissed than when she arrived.

"Can't you stand in the hall quietly and not disturb my class on your first day here?" Her question was aimed at Grimmjow.

"Hey-" Ichigo started but was interrupted by Grimmjow.

"Sorry ma'am, I'm just tryin' to make friends," Grimmjow said, suddenly going for polite. The teacher didn't look convinced by his act one bit.

"That's a weird way to make friends. I particularly liked the part when Kurosaki tried to strangle you," The teacher said, arms crossed.

"Hey, if ya don't like my methods ya can- Oh wait, it shouldn't matter 'cause it's none of yer business." Grimmjow said, mimicking her and crossing his arms over his chest. As Ichigo looked between them, he could say Grimmjow won hands down when it came to looking more intimidating. Obviously intimidation worked against the teacher because she looked miffed.

"It is my business when it affects the learning of my students," The teacher said with a small huff, losing composure but not backing down.

"Oi, it's not like I _asked_ them to get outta their seats and watch as me and Ichigo hitting it off real well," The blunette made quotation marks with his hands when he quoted what the teacher had said earlier. She looked furious and whirled around to stalk back into the classroom.

"Detention with me after school!"

Ichigo was pissed.

"That was really nicely done. Even I haven't gotten detention on my first day of anything before." Ichigo said sarcastically. Grimmjow flashed a grin and Ichigo felt a small shiver run down his spine and tried hard to suppress it. He Hoped Grimmjow didn't see him shiver, but that hope was crushed when Grimmjow's grin only got wider.

"Oh yeah!" The teacher called from inside the classroom "Refill those buckets! You're not allowed in for the rest of the class!"

Ichigo groaned but obliged, unable to resist flipping the teacher off knowing she wouldn't see it. Grimmjow chuckled, unfazed when Ichigo flipped him off as well.

'What's the world coming to when I get stuck with bastards like this?'

That was a thought Ichigo constantly asked himself through the days following that incident, one among others questions. Like why the hell was he sitting next to Grimmjow in a café? He looked over at the man in question to his left. As of so far, Ichigo was pretty sure he _hated_ Grimmjow's guts. The past few days had proven that it was impossible to get along with the man. If they could have one conversation that didn't involve Ichigo getting pissed at Grimmjow, he'd take it all back. But he'd be even happier if every argument didn't end with Ichigo getting shivers down his spine from looking into cerulean eyes. Those two factors prevented him from ever thinking this was just a healthy friendship.

Every single time Ichigo felt like punching Grimmjow's perfect teeth out, the man would smirk a feral smirk at him and make Ichigo feel like his eyes were gonna roll back into his head. It always left Ichigo breathless and wondering what the hell was going on. At first Ichigo had thought it was lust, but after thinking about it, he realized this wasn't it. And if it wasn't lust, then it had to be hate. It was the only logical answer he could think of. He simply could not think of any other explanation to why Grimmjow made him feel the way he did.

"Oi!" Grimmjow nudged Ichigo in the ribs, forcing him from his thoughts and he shot the man a glare.

"Whattaya want Jaggerjaques?" Ichigo snapped. Grimmjow motioned with his head at the waitress. "Oh."

"Ya gonna order, or what? Ya could continue spacing out like that if ya really want to, but then that'd take away the whole point of us coming here to begin with," Grimmjow said, leaning his head in his hand. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"I'll have… a burger," Ichigo said, staring at a passerby who was eating a delicious looking burger.

"Uh…" The waitress looked perplexed and Grimmjow nudged Ichigo in the ribs again.

"Ow! Stop elbowing me you asshole," Ichigo snapped, just about reading to punch Grimmjow.

"Kurosaki, they don't _have_ burgers here. Did ya even _look_ at the menu?" Grimmjow asked, the look on his face enough to tell Ichigo he was exasperated.

"What kinda place _doesn't_ have burgers?" Ichigo asked, genuinely shocked but mostly upset because he really wanted that burger. The waitress looked impatiently at Ichigo, wishing her shift was over. Grimmjow went from exasperated to amused, grinning that smile of his that never failed to make Ichigo flustered.

"Just look at the menu and order," Grimmjow said to Ichigo before turning his attention to the waitress " 'Scuse me, could ya give us a minute to order?"

The waitress looked annoyed, but Grimmjow must've smiled at her because she blushed and flounced off. Once she was gone, Grimmjow looked at Ichigo again and started making a face.

"Indigestion?" Ichigo asked and Grimmjow couldn't hold it back anymore. He burst out laughing, shocking the bearby people with his sudden outburst of laughter.

"What?" Ichigo asked, slightly offended.

"You," Grimmjow said after he could stop laughing and get enough air in his lungs to speak "Burgers? Did ya ever take a look at what this place is?"

"Yeah. It's a café, so what?" Ichigo scowled, his brow starting to crease magnificently.

"Don't ya know they don't sell burgers in a café? They sell sandwiches, but not burgers," Grimmjow said, snickering away at Ichigo's mistake "Ya just made yerself look like an idiot. Or maybe that's just something that comes natural."

'Okay, that's it'

"I'm outta here." Ichigo said and stood up. Grimmjow was faster and snagged Ichigo's wrist before he could get away.

"Sit yer ass down Strawberry," Grimmjow said, no longer smiling. Quite the contrary, he had a very serious look on his face. Ichigo wasn't intimidated and tried to jerk his wrist away.

"Oh yeah, like calling me names is gonna convince me to stay," Ichigo said and stared angrily at where he couldn't free his wrist from Grimmjow's grasp "Let go."

"Not calling ya names. It's yer name isn't it?" Grimmjow said, staring Ichigo straight in the eye. Ichigo stared right back, almost losing himself in the cerulean depths. He had to shake his head before he forgot everything else.

"It's not my name. My name's Ichigo. Thought you already knew that," Ichigo said, trying to free his wrist again but this time taking his free hand to push at Grimmjow's.

"Ichigo," The way Grimmjow rolled Ichigo's name on his tongue sent shivers go down the latter's spine. It was almost growled, like a great wild cat. Growled seductively, and Ichigo couldn't hide the shivers this time.

"Sit down," Grimmjow grinned in his victory as Ichigo indeed sat down, glaring silently down at the table as he did his best to ignore the curious onlookers. Grimmjow finally took his hand off Ichigo's wrist and gestured to the menu "Order."

"Don't tell me what to do, asshole."

**A/N – This chapter is full of awkward sexual tension and an angry confused Ichigo. Oh the things Grimmjow does to him.**


	3. Ch 3 - White Jay

The last week and a half had been hell and it as all because of some blue haired monster, named Grimmjow Jaggerjaques. Grimmjow and Ichigo had a rocky relationship. One second they'd be getting along like the best of friends. The next they'd be seen at each other's throats, and sometimes even literally. Thing is, they'd become almost inseparable. They would know what the other wanted without words. It was natural.

'It's fucking crazy. When Jaggerjaques moves, I just automatically move accordingly. I don't even think about it. Totally messed up, why do I do it?' Ichigo gave a heavy sigh and leaned back in his chair. No matter how much he thought about it, he never came up with an answer. It's not like Ichigo got anything positive out of hanging with Grimmjow. They just argued a lot.

And not only that, but because they always went everywhere together, they'd attract a lot of attention and get heckled by idiots looking for a fight more and more often. Yesterday was a particularly bad fight. Some guy Ichigo had never seen before actually managed to land a solid blow on Grimmjow. Well, he hadn't liked that very much and the guy ended up with his head through a fence. Ichigo could stop a small chuckle from escaping.

'Good thing no was around that would press charges or saw Grimmjow throw some guy head first through a fence,' When the ball rang, it surprised Ichigo. He hadn't thought so much time had passed. Had he just spent the entirety of the class period thinking about Grimmjow?

"Kurosaki."

"Hmm?" Ichigo turned around to find a pair of warm grey eyes staring at him "Orihime."

"Are you gonna eat lunch with us?" Orhime asked. Rukia stood beside her, glaring eyes that just begged Ichigo to say no.

"You never eat with us anymore. If you asked me, you hang around that Jaggerjaques far too much," Rukia said, folding her arms over her ample chest. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"You right, I don't. I'm sorry. I just feel more at ease around him," Ichigo said after a pause to think, trying not to piss the small teen before him. Renji snickered as he walked in the door.

"You call arguing with him every chance you get relaxing?" Renji asked, just _asking_ for Ichigo to smack him.

"I do _not_ argue with him every chance I get! Besides! I'm talking about when his mouth is shut. He's at his best when he isn't talking," Ichigo said, crossing his arms.

"I'm _so_ sorry ya can't tolerate me when I open my mouth," The very sarcastic voice of someone Ichigo new all too well sounded from behind him.

"Jaggerjaques!" Ichigo jumped, spinning and holding a hand to his surprised heart "Don't sneak up on me, you ass!"

"Yeah, sure. So, ya ready to go?" Grimmjow asked, grinning.

"Umm…. About that, I think I'll eat with my friends today," Ichigo replied, watching Grimmjow's reaction carefully. He seemed surprised; he probably just naturally assumed Ichigo would go with him.

"With yer friends, eh?" Grimmjow asked, eyeing Chad, Orihime, Rukia and Renji each in turn "Alright, see ya later." Grimmjow turned around with a short wave. For some reason, Grimmjow giving up so easily pissed Ichigo off to no end

"Oh and Ichigo?" Grimmjow said before Ichigo could open his mouth and find a reason to be mad at him.

"What d'ya want Jaggerjaques?" Ichigo snapped, annoyed at Grimmjow's smirk. He smirked a lot.

"Call me Grimmjow," Grimmjow said and left, leaving Ichigo fighting between his jaw falling open and being unsure if he should be angry. Grimmjow was acting awfully familiar with him, having the nerve to call Ichigo by his first name. He didn't even know when it had started. Ichigo turned to look at his friend.

"How long has he been calling me that?" Ichigo asked, wondering why he hadn't caught it until now.

"Uh, for a while now. Why? You just notice?" Renji was the one who spoke up, and Ichigo rubbed his temple.

"Alright, I gotta go pick a fight. I'll catch up with you at the usual spot," Ichigo said before he ran after Grimmjow, and he wasn't that hard to find although he did move fast.

"Grimmjow!" For some reason when Ichigo called out to him, Grimmjow's first name slipped out so easily and it felt good saying it.

"Whattaya want? I thought ya were gonna eat with yer friends," Grimmjow said as Ichigo slowed at his side. It felt oddly satisfying to see that Grimmjow was angry about that.

"Who said you could call me by my first name?" Ichigo questioned, glaring up at Grimmjow who rolled his eyes.

"Did you only _just_ realize I've been callin' ya Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked, looking so smug it made Ichigo wanna punch him.

"Don't answer my question with another question!" Ichigo snapped.

"You did, a little over a week ago."

"Huh?" Ichigo said, confused and the look on his face made Grimmjow snicker.

"At the café that doesn't sell burgers," Grimmjow said, trying to jog Ichigo's memory.

'It's not my name. My name's Ichigo. Thought you already knew that,' passed through Ichigo's mind and suddenly he remembered that incident he tried hard to block.

"_That's_ me giving you permission to call me by my first name?" Ichigo couldn't have felt stupider.

"Is that all you wanted to know? How pointless," Grimmjow said frowning but it quickly turned into a grin "Or could it be that ya were just looking for an excuse to talk to me?"

"Don't get too full of yourself!" Ichigo sputtered and turned around, stalking away. His heart was going into overdrive, his face burning.

'What the hell's wrong with me? Why do I feel so embarrassed?' Ichigo took the stairs two steps at a time, rushing up to the roof. He burst onto the roof and took a few deep breaths of fresh air, exhaling sharping. Orihime, Chad, Rukia, and Renji stared at him like he grew another head.

"Oi, Strawberry, why's your face red?" Renji asked and Ichigo felt his face flare up more than it already was. 'Strawberry' brought up some memories he couldn't decide were good or bad. Renji stared at him harder "I was wrong before, now you _really_ look like a strawberry."

"Shut-up pineapple," Ichigo said, unable to come up with a good retort. He skulked over to where his friends were sitting and sat down, leaning his back against the roof railing. Ichigo took a deep breath, trying to calm his madly beating heart.

'Why is it beating like this?' He knew it wasn't the run here, he's run farther than that and not gotten tired. When one deep breath wasn't enough, he took another. And then another. And another.

"Umm… Ichigo, what are you doing?" Rukia asked. Ichigo opened his eyes and found everyone was still staring at him.

"What does it look like? Deep breathing,"

"I think it should be more like angry breathing. Deep breathing kinda loses its affect when you roar like an angry boar," Renji laughed and Ichigo punched him, deciding he deserved it.

"Shut-up! It's not my fault I'm pissed!" Ichigo snapped, crossing his arms and giving up on calming down. Orihime looked like she wanted to say something. She opened her mouth and then closed it again. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Let me speak for Inoue: 'Pissed? You mean embarrassed right?' Let me guess, its Jaggerjaques fault?" Rukia questioned, she never used honorifics when she refered to Grimmjow, expressing her dislike of the man that way. Ichigo grimaced and then sighed, taking Renji's sandwich.

"Hey! Give that back you ass!" Renji yelled, reaching for his sandwich. Ichigo held him off with a hand on the red-heads forehead and took a bite of the sandwich. As soon as he did, Renji pulled back.

"Bastard. Never mind, I don't want it anymore," Renji instead just sipped some juice he'd bought from the schools only vending machine. Orihime giggled at their antics, Rukia just looked amused.

"Mmm, this is good," Ichigo said, pointing to the sandwich with his free hand and Renji muttered something incoherent. Ichigo lost track of time and all too soon the bell for the end of lunch rang. He stood up and walked to his next class, in a much better mood then the start of lunch.

Ichigo took his seat by the window and was joined shortly by Grimmjow. They didn't say a word to each other, they didn't feel the need to. The class was borning and Ichigo and Grimmjow ended up drawing in each other's notebook, which turned into a drawing contest. School ended uneventfully, but that doesn't mean it didn't drag on painfully. Grimmjow lead the way out of Karakura High and Ichigo fell into step. He didn't ask if Grimmjow wanted him to follow, he just did.

They got about half way to the Kurosaki Clinic when they saw a flash of white and heard raised voices. Ichigo rushed over to investigate, Grimmjow not a step behind. They rounded the corner and saw what had to be the most erotic creature they'd ever seen. The man was about their age with ivory skin that you could practically see the blood beating through. With white hair that barely reached shoulder length in the back, he was about Ichigo's height, if not a little taller.

He was on the ground with his back against a wall, surrounded by a group of delinquents, and when he opened his eyes, both Ichigo and Grimmjow gasped. The man had eyes that no human could possibly possess, and yet he did. They were gold set in black and absolutely stunning. Their gasps attracted the attention of this strange man's attackers. One of them gestured, probably their head honcho, and about three out of a total of seven rushed them. Ichigo and Grimmjow sprang into action, and as they did, the man with ivory skin passed out, slumping over onto his side.

When he blinked open his eyes, he starred at a head of bright orange and groaned, shielding his eyes. Ichigo smiled, pleased to see he was awake.

"Hey, you okay?" Ichigo asked and then looked over at Grimmjow, who was just finishing dumping the delinquents in a dumpster. All seven of them. He lit up a cigarette and walked over. That's when Ichigo stood up from his crouch. He snagged the cigarette from Grimmjow's hands just as he brought it to his lips.

"'Ey!" Grimmjow protested, and Ichigo dropped the cigarette, stomping it to oblivion. Ichigo trained his eyes on Grimmjow's.

"I thought I told you to stop smoking these?" Ichigo questioned, using the full power of his death glare on the Grimmjow. However, his glares never worked on Grimmjow, and this time was no expection.

"Fine, I'll stop smoking these and get a different brand," Grimmjow barked and Ichigo looked ready to strangle the man. The ivory skinned man stared at the two as they bickered. It was like they didn't care about his appearance, his inhuman complexion. The albino blinked when Grimmjow suddenly turned his gaze from Ichigo to him.

"'Ey, Ichigo, this guy is doing the same thing that you were when I first met you." Grimmjow said. Ichigo looked at the ivory skinned man as well and quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh, and what's that?" Ichigo asked, looking down at the man they'd saved from punks. Grimmjow chuckled, obviously enjoying himself.

"Staring with wonder after I rescued him!" Grimmjow said and then let out a hearty laugh. Ichigo smacked him and Grimmjow stopped laughing, but his eyes were still shining with glee.

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, and this blue haired idiot is Grimmjow Jaggerjaques." Ichigo said as he crouched down next to the Albino. Grimmjow protested Ichigo's definition of him, but Ichigo ignored him "And you'd be?"

"Hichigo. Shirosaki Hichigo."

**A/N – And now we finally have the full set! I love Cliffhangers, just so you know.**


	4. Ch 4 - The Top Three

"Hichigo. Shirosaki Hichigo," The albino replied, watching the thoughtfulness spread in warm brown eyes. Ichigo looked over his shoulder at Grimmjow and after a moment he looked back at Shirosaki.

"Better stand up before Grimmjow starts cracking jokes at how you're still sitting on the ground," Ichigo said as he stood up, offering Shirosaki a hand.

"That's mean, Ichigo. It hurts right here," Grimmjow chortled, jabbing with a thumb at his heart. Ichigo rolled his eyes, waiting for Shirosaki to take his hand.

"I don't need yer help!" Shirosaki yelled, swatting away Ichigo's hand, making the Ichigo and Grimmjow surprised. Standing up swiftly, Shirosaki stumbled a bit on his feet before regaining his balance.

"Says the one on his ass a few seconds ago," Grimmjow said, a small grin making its presence known. Ichigo nodded, smiling slightly because he knew that joke was coming.

"And your stumbling isn't the least convincing either," Ichigo added, grinning as well. Shirosaki clenched his fists.

"Shut-up ya bastards!" Shirosaki said and glared at Ichigo first and then Grimmjow. He lost his flare when he looked at Grimmjow, staring into his the sky blue orbs. It did not slip past Ichigo's notice.

"I had much the same reaction when I first looked into Grimmjow's eyes." Ichigo said, crossing his arms and as he did, Grimmjow's grin widened until he flashed a set of pearly white teeth.

"Except when Ichigo first saw 'em, he started crying," Grimmjow sniggered and Ichigo scowled at him. Shirosaki pulled his gaze from Grimmjow's eyes to look at Ichigo who blushed and kicked Grimmjow in the shin.

"Ow, ya ass, what was that for?" Grimmjow protested, rubbing his shin with the back of his un-abused leg.

"For giving out unnecessary information!" Ichigo growled and Grimmjow returned Ichigo's scowl. Shirosaki blinked, looking from one to the other, frowning.

"Yer really weird bastards, ya know tha' right?"

About a month had passed since they met Shirosaki, and they got to know each other quite well. They didn't meet again until a few days later when Shirosaki transferred into their class. As it turns out, Shirosaki had just moved into the area from half way across Japan. About a week in, Grimmjow started calling the albino 'Shiro' and since then it stuck. At first Shiro had felt left out by how close Ichigo and Grimmjow were, but that stopped quickly when it turned out they needed him or they'd probably destroy something. Shiro would stop their fights when he felt they needed it and slowly the two stopped arguing so much. By the end of the month, the three were the big shots of the Karakura High School.

"Hey, hey. Who're they?"

"You don't know? They're only the most _gorgeous_ people in the whole school."

"Eh…. Really?"

"Yeah really. Ichigo, the orange haired one, may not seem like much on his own, but next to Grimmjow, the one with blue hair, he stands out a lot more."

"I heard that blue and orange are complimentary colors. Maybe that's why."

"Psh, were did you learn that? Art class? He'd be just as gorgeous on his own!"

"Shut-up! Besides, don't you think that Shirosaki is really dreamy?"

"Eh? I thought he looked kinda creepy."

"No way. He's unique! Unique!"

"I like the orange haired one the best. He's hot."

"Really? I like the blue haired one, he's just so bad ass."

"What are you talking about? The albino is definitely the best."

"No, but seriously, who are they?"

"The main targets of all the girls in the school, duh. All of them are at the top of the 'man you want most for your boyfriend' list. Don't you ever read the school newspaper?"

"Ahem."

"God, what do you want?"

"Would you mind not talking about my friend and his friends like they have no other value than being the pinnacle of your desire?" Rukia asked, hands on her hips. To her left was Renji, and to her right was Chad. Orihime was there too, but since she wasn't intimidating at all, she was behind Chad.

"Shit, let's scram!"

"Ho ho ho! See? I got our table back! Ichigo does come in use sometimes!" Rukia cheered and sat down. Ichigo, from where he sat at a secluded corner of the cafeteria, sneezed.

"Huh, better not be getting sick," Ichigo said, rubbing at his nose. Grimmjow snickered, earning a glare his friend.

"As if someone as stubborn as you could _ever_ get sick," Grimmjow grinned and Ichigo had to suppress the shiver that he always gets when Grimmjow grins at him that way.

'Damn, that keeps happening more and more often. What the hell's wrong with me?'

"It's probably jus' someone gossipin' about ya, we do seem to 'ave quite a reputation around 'ere." Shirosaki said, leaning back so that two of his chair legs were off the floor, and crossing his arms over his chest and balancing.

"Yeah right Shiro, I don't stand out _nearly_ as much as you or Grimmjow do," Ichigo snorted in disbelief. Grimmjow and Shiro looked at each other and shared a look.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow purred "Yer not giving yerself enough credit."

"Ya don't _really_ think ya got yerself a spot in one of the 'top three hottest guys in Karakura High' by standin' next ta us do ya?" Shiro questioned, allowing his chair to rest on all four legs again so he could lean forward and rest his chin in the palm of one hand, looking intently at Ichigo. Ichigo was perplexed.

"I don't know, it's just… compared to you guys, I stand out the least," Ichigo said, glaring holes into the table.

'I used to hate how I always stood out. Now I want to stand out more so I can stand on equal footing with them. So that I can… what?' Ichigo really didn't want to pursue the thought further.

"Like I said, not enough credit," Grimmjow said and Shiro nodded in agreement "Do ya seriously not know how yer hair shines when the sun strikes it?"

"Or how yer eyes can warm a person down to the depths o' their soul?" Shiro added and Ichigo felt his face warm. Grimmjow grinned in victory.

"'Ey Shiro. I think we should start dating," Grimmjow said, turning to look at the albino. Ichigo's eyes flew wide, jealously piercing his heart like a dagger. Shiro didn't display any reaction. It was like he had seen this coming.

"Me too," Shiro agreed, and when he reached across the table to take Grimmjow's hand, Ichigo thought about flipping the table over. It wasn't fair. What would happen to him now that they were dating?

"All three of us," Grimmjow added, Shiro nodding slowly.

"What?" Ichigo freezed. Both Shiro and Grimmjow grinned at Ichigo.

"It's jus' that, what we've been doin' so far could be considered datin'," Shiro said "So I'm not surprised. Why not jus' make it official?"

"Well I sure as hell am surprised," Ichigo snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

"The fact that yer surprised, Ichigo, means that saying somethin' was the right thing to do, 'cause otherwise ya have never got it through yer thick skull," Grimmjow said, grinning.

"Excuse me?" Ichigo asked, offended, and glaring at Grimmjow even though he knew it never worked.

"Ichigo, I see the ya react to me an' Shiro. Ya just can't seem to get why," Grimmjow explained, shrugging his shoulders.

"And why would that be?" Ichigo asked, gritting his teeth.

"Ya love us, Yer attracted to us. The only part of ya that doesn't understand that is yer brain," Shirosaki answer and Ichigo's eyes flew wide. Before he knew what he was doing, he stood up and fled from the room.

"Too much?" Shiro asked Grimmjow, standing up slowly.

"Probably," Grimmjow said, tossing his mostly uneaten lunch on the trashcan.

"Should we follow 'im?"

"Yeah, he'll probably run into a wall or something."

"Yeah," Shiro skirted around the table and together with Grimmjow, they weaved their way through the cafeteria and after Ichigo

Ichigo dashed blindly through the halls of Karakura. He had no idea where he was going, but it was definitely somewhere other than the cafeteria.

'How come I've never noticed before? The pounding in my heart should have been a dead giveaway. It's not like I've never liked someone before! I should've been able to tell I was in love,' Ichigo's shoulder bashed into someone and he stumbled, not looking up to see who it was.

"Shit, sorry." Ichigo muttered and continued running, too busy lost in his mind to care he'd crashed into someone.

'Shouldn't I be running to them? Flinging myself into their arms and holding them in a tender embrace? Instead,I'm…' Ichigo slowed to a halt, staring at his feet.

'Scared…? Scared of love? Kurosaki Ichigo, the man who was scared of love,' Ichigo was jerked of his inner turmoil when the he heard footsteps behind him. But he hadn't noticed the footsteps until they came to a halt. He hadn't realized he'd been followed. Wondering if it was the person he'd run into, Ichigo turned around and saw heads of blue and white.

"Damn Ichigo, we go ta cut ya off and ya just brush past us after ya run into me," Grimmjow growled, rubbing his shoulder where Ichigo had impacted with it.

"Ya've some nerve. Ta run before ya give us an answer," Shiro said, chin tilted up indignantly as he looked at Ichigo with his gold and black eyes "Even though we already know the answer. It'd be nice ta hear ya say it." Shiro added the last part in a mutter, giving Ichigo a slight pout.

"You guys were the ones I ran into?" Ichigo asked lamely. He still couldn't think properly, his mind was racing out of control.

"Uh… Yeah. We just said so," Grimmjow replied, looking at Ichigo like he was stupid. The look made Ichigo bristle.

"Well, I apologized. Leave it alone," Ichigo snapped, folding his arms over his chest and quirking an eyebrow.

"Yer the one who asked the question," Grimmjow said quickly, almost not waiting until Ichigo finished talking. The sparks ignited and an argument started. Shiro looked from one to the other while they bantered, watching to see if and when it got out of hand.

It was hard to keep up with the conversation. Normally conversations were much slowing, if it was an argument. But by the time Shiro look at one of them, it seemed the other was already talking. It seems Grimmjow and Ichigo perfected the art of arguing. It was when Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow by his shirt collar that Shiro stepped in.

"Oi, oi, lets jus' calm down, ay?" Shiro said, putting a hand on their chests and pushing them apart.

"Shut-up!" They shouted in sync, and if looks could kill, Shiro would be dead right now. Shiro stepped back again with a heavy sigh, tapping his foot as he thought of a better way to break up the fight. And then an idea struck him and he smiled. Shro placed a hand on Ichigo's cheek and turned his face so he was looking at the albino.

"Wha–" Ichigo started to ask what he was doing, but Shiro quickly pressed their lips together, stopping his thoughts. But it wasn't just Ichigo's thoughts that stopped, it was Grimmjow's too. Shiro slipped his tongue into Ichigo's mouth, exploring the sweet taste he found there. When he pulled back, it was with a laugh.

"Damn, that's ironic."

**A/N – Are you exited for the next chapter? I am. Things are gonna start getting intense…more intenseXD **


	5. Ch 5 - Together

"What? What's ironic?" Ichigo asked, hands still entangled with Grimmjow's shirt collar, but looking at Shiro. He wasn't angry anymore, but he still had yet to remove his hands from Grimmjow's shirt.

"You actually taste like strawberries," Shiro answered, and Grimmjow dislodged his shirt from Ichigo's hands.

"Lemme taste," Grimmjow said, gripping Shiro's chin and pressed his lips to Shiro's. As Grimmjow thrust his tongue into Shiro's mouth, Ichigo started blushing.

"Shouldn't you be kissing me if you wanna find out?" Ichigo asked and after a moment, suddenly wanting to be included. Grimmjow pulled back from kissing Shiro, and the albino took a breath of air, a strand of saliva connecting their lips as the only evidence that they had been kissing. The blunette grinned at Ichigo as he ran a thumb over his slightly swollen lower lip. Shiro kissed hard.

"Someone jealous?" Grimmjow teased, his grin growing arrogant. Ichigo returned it, gaining confidence as he slowly became aware of how he could allure Grimmjow and Shirosaki.

"Why should I be? We don't have to pick and choose just one," Ichigo answered, putting emphasis on his reply by claiming a kiss from Grimmjow. Their tongues met and kissed passionately. Ichigo broke the kiss before it got too heated, but it was hard. Just as they pulled apart, they heard a pair of footsteps rushing in their direction.

As one, the three turned to look down the hall and just as they did, their homeroom teacher turned the corner. The trio reacted fast, assuming casual positions as their teacher ran past. They pretended to talk amongst themselves, eyeing her warily until she was out of sight.

"Yeah, we can't do this here," Ichigo muttered as he pushed himself away from the wall. He didn't even try to calm his racing heart.

"Do what 'ere?" Shiro said coyly, pressing his upper body against Ichigo's and pushed his hips back to tempt Grimmjow. Shiro's mouth covered Ichigo's momentarily and slowly he trailed kisses down to Ichigo's neck. Grimmjow stepped forward, hands sliding along Shiro's hips.

"That," Ichigo said, feeling the sexual tension in the hallway rise again. He shuddered as Shiro ran his tongue in circles on his neck and then yelped when strong hands suddenly squeezed his ass. Grimmjow smiled at him, looking all too guilty as he rubbed himself against Shiro's ass. The longer he did that, the harder Shiro sucked on his neck.

"St-stop! What if someone see's? We can't…we can't do this here!" Ichigo cried out, pushing himself away from Shiro and Grimmjow, gasping and face flushed.

"An' why's 'at? I don't care if people know abou' us," Shirosaki said, but sighed in defeat when Ichigo gave him puppy dog eyes. Ichigo grinned, satisfied that that could work in Shiro. When he tried it on Grimmjow, which was only once, all he got were a snicker and a refusal.

'Why am I happy my 'puppy dog' eyes work? I'm never doing that again,' Ichigo must've made some kind of face because Grimmjow pinched his cheek.

"Hey!"

"Stop makin' that face, let's go," Grimmjow linked and arm around both their shoulders and lead them to where the only teacher they have had come from

"Wait, where are we going?" Ichigo asked, stumbling under Grimmjow's guide.

"Well, ya said we shouldn't do this here, so we're goin' somewhere else," Grimmjow said, flashing a grin at Ichigo "Like the room that teach abandoned so nicely for us a little while ago."

"But she could come back at any time! What if she comes and sees-" Ichigo stops in the middle of that sentence, realizing how lame he'd sound if he finished it. But it wasn't soon enough because Grimmjow and Shiro knew what he was gonna say.

"Ichigo, yer innocence is admirable," Shiro said, sliding his arm around Grimmjow's waist so he could squeeze Ichigo's ass.

" 'Ey, whatcha doin' behind my back?" Grimmjow frowned at Shirosaki to which Shiro smiled in reponse.

"Nothi—"

"My innocence?" Ichigo snapped, cutting Shiro off "Don't go talking to me about innocence. I ain't—Nevermind," Ichigo looked away, blushing. There's no way he could tell them. Shiro chuckled.

"Ya ain't what?" Shiro asked, sneaking a glance around Grimmjow's chest at Ichigo's reddening face. Ichigo muttered something incoherent "What was 'at?"

"Innocent. I ain't innocent," Ichigo said and Grimmjow snickered "What?"

"Yer not innocent? Than what's up with how you react to me and Shiro?" Grimmjow tucked Ichigo tighter against his body, making the smaller teen trip and have to cling to him or risk falling. Grimmjow grinned and Ichigo knew he did that on purpose.

"That was not my fault! I can't help how I react to you two, I've never experienced love before now," Ichigo said, and then instantly felt cornered when they both looked at him and grinned.

'Shit, that's gonna hang over my head forever.'

"Ah, 'ere we are," Grimmjow said and took his arms off of Shiro and Ichigo's shoulders, to open the door, surprising Ichigo by letting it go so easily. He was expecting at least him to give him hell over how he and Shirosaki were his first loves.

"In we go," Grimmjow smirked and as Ichigo stepped through the door first, he took the liberty to slap Ichigo's ass.

"Stupid bastard…" Ichigo muttered under his breath and glared at Grimmjow "Don't do stupid shit like that again. Like, ever."

Grimmjow smiled, but didn't look guilty in the least. Shiro rolled his eyes and walked in ahead of him. Ichigo hadn't meant for it to sound so harsh, but he didn't get the chance to apologize because Shiro had already pounced, lips locking with his. Ichigo stumbled under Shirosaki's weight back but suddenly Grimmjow was there, his hands roaming under Ichigo's shirt. If Ichigo was concerned about the mood before, he wasn't anymore_._

Ichigo jumped a little when Shiro slid his hands around his waist to squeeze his ass, while at the same time, Grimmjow planted a kiss on his neck. Grimmjow chuckled into Ichigo's neck, amused by his reaction, his breath sending small shivers down Ichigo's spine.

Shiro pulled back from the kiss and moved his hands from Ichigo's ass, up to Grimmjow's head up to pull him up from the hickey he'd left on Ichigo's neck. Grimmjow's lips weren't left unoccupied for long, Shirosaki kissed him hard, their bodies pressing against Ichigo's as they kissed over his shoulder.

Ichigo gasped when Shirosaki rubbed his groin against his and Grimmjow pinched his nipple, making sure Ichigo knew they hadn't forgot about him. The two pulled back from the kiss at Ichigo's gasp, amused. Ichigo tried to glare at them, but his eyes darkened with need only made the erections pushing at him from both sides harder.

'Ah fuck…' Ichigo was about ready to rip their clothes off when he heard raised voices that just kept getting louder, footsteps approaching. The trio broke apart and stared at each other.

"Oh shit," It was hard to tell who had said it, but all Ichigo knew as he looked down was that he pitching a tent in his grey slacks and he really didn't want the teacher to see. Grimmjow also looked down. Shiro kind of pulling them away from the door

"The window," he said, and the second Shiro put the moment out there and Ichigo was running towards the nearest window. He yanked it open and leaped out, rolling when he hit the ground. From behind him, Grimmjow whispered a swear word and jumped out after him, quickly followed by Shirosaku. Applause erupted and Ichigo felt like he'd left the pan straight into the fire.

"Did you successfully steal a copy of what the test is gonna be?" Someone shouted out. Everyone knew that, despite them all being incredibly good-looking, they all got pretty bad grades.

"Yeah, I got it right here!" Grimmjow started waving a sheet of paper around for everyone to see.

"When did you get that?" Ichigo asked, narrowing his eyes at Grimmjow.

"When you were jumping out the window," He grinned and Ichigo could've hit him.

"Stop flaunting your paper or the teacher's gonna see you stole a copy of the test!" Ichigo hissed and realization crossed Grimmjow's face.

"Oh yeah," Grimmjow said, and turned around ran.

"'Oh yeah'," Shiro mocked as he followed suite, dashing after Grimmjow. Ichigo hesitated for a moment, looking at the classroom they just escaped from. Their teacher didn't seem to notice Grimmjow stole a test copy. Reassured, Ichigo ran after Grimmjow and Shiro. He caught up just in time to see them scaling the wall behind the gymnasium. Ichigo quickly joined them.

"So?" Ichigo asked, almost landing on Shirosaki.

"So? What?" Grimmjow asked, steading Ichigo on his feet. Once Ichigo was good, Shirosaki started walking away from the school.

"What now?" Ichigo kept up with Shiro step by step, Grimmjow right behind.

"I figure we migh' as well jus' go ta Grimmjow's. His house is closest, yeah?" Shirosaki answered, causing Grimmjow grinning widely. He loved that idea "I mean, am I tha only one who wants ta finish what we started?"

"I do," Grimmjow chimed and they both looked at Ichigo.

"Ah geez, c'mon guys, you know I want to-" Just as Ichigo was about to make his boyfriends days, he got a bad feeling, like they were being watched. And true enough to his sixth sense a familiar petit girl came out of where she was hiding. Ichigo would never forget that face, she's the girl with pig tails that kicked his ass on the day he met Grimmjow.

"Did you finally learn that sneak attacks don't work on me?"

"Shut up," she said and suddenly it seemed like this wasn't going to be a quick fight. Ichigo observed the situation around him, taking in the number of lackey's she had. It was a lot. Grimmjow nudged Ichigo, and he nodded and tapped Shiro's shoulder. Shiro grinned.

"I got it," Shiro said and the three of them spread out. So what if they stood out when they were together? They were also their strongest together. Ichigo felt his spirits sore. When he was with Grimmjow and Shiro, it felt like he could do anything. Even if anything included beating up a little teenager and her lackey's.

Ichigo didn't make the mistake of underestimating her like before. This time when she came for him, he was easily able to take her down.

"Yeah! You're not so tough now, huh?" Ichigo gloated, feeling like he was on top of the world.

"Stop being stupid," Grimmjow said, tossing his victims in the dumpster like he was known for doing. Ichigo flashed a glare at him but he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Say, I think my apartment is just 'round the corner," Grimmjow winked, and Shiro grinned while Ichigo shook his head. He put his hands on his hips and laughed.

"Unbelievable."

"Hey, I've waited a long time for this,"

**A/N – The chapter of love and other things! **


	6. Ch 6 - XoXo

"Ladies first," Grimmjow grinned, holding the door open for Ichigo. Ichigo stared at him, shaking his head.

"If you try that again I swear I'll—"

"Yeah, ladies first," Shirosaki shoved Grimmjow through the door first, preventing Ichigo from starting a fight. Ichigo quirked an eyebrow and then shrugged. He stepped in Grimmjow apartment. He'd been in it before, but Grimmjow seemed to have done something to it. It was relatively simple and small, but Grimmjow somehow had everything rearranged to make it look bigger.

"Feng Shui?" Ichigo asked as Shiro stepped in next, snagging Ichigo's hand and dragging him in, and tossing him into Grimmjow's arms.

As soon as Ichigo fell into Grimmjow arms, his lips were smothered with a kiss, one that took his breath away and stopped all thoughts. Shiro pressed himself against the Ichigo's back, trapping Grimmjow's arms between him and Ichigo. Placing his lips to Ichigo's neck, the albino licked Ichigo's neck and had him shuddering in Grimmjow's arms. As Grimmjow kissed Ichigo, Shirosaki placed his lips on the hickey Grimmjow had made earlier.

When Shiro pulled back, Grimmjow loosened his grip on Ichigo. Together they started unbuttoning Ichigo's shirt. Grimmjow broke the kiss, biting Ichigo's ear and making him gasp.

"No, it's not feng shui," He growled seductively, and then laughed, pulling back as he concentrated on unbuttoning Ichigo's shirt. It was hard for Ichigo not to do anything while they were undressing him, but he remained as still as possible. Unbuttoning a shirt is almost impossible when someone is moving around a lot.

"I'm fuckin' glad Ichi never wears a tie, those're a bitch ta get off," Shiro commented, slowly working his way up the shirt as Grimmjow worked down. On the last button, their hands touched and Grimmjow froze as Shirosaki gently held his hands.

'I wonder how long it's been since someone treated Grimmjow like they cared about him?' Ichigo smiled, and raised a hand to brush his thumb along Grimmjow's cheek before planting a soft kiss on his lips. Shiro stepped back and moved around Ichigo so he could plant his own kiss on Grimmjow's lips when Ichigo was done.

He ripped the Grimmjow's tie off, and tossing it over his shoulder. But while his actions were violent, his kiss was just as tender as Ichigo's had been. Ichigo fingered the first button at Grimmjow's collar before he hooked his finger in and pulled down, popping the button's off. Ichigo smiled, satisfied. Shiro and Grimmjow snickered, amused.

"What?" Ichigo asked, scowling.

"Nothin'," they answered together, and then looked at each other, grinning.

"It's just nice ta see ya gettin' so aggressive," Shiro said, sliding his hand along Ichigo's arm.

"We were worried ya'd chicken out," Grimmjow added and Ichigo nodded slowly.

"Uh huh…Lemme tell ya something…You don't just tell someone that they love you out of the blue like that. It's overwhelming as hell realizing that that's what you were feeling all along and that you've been an idiot for not noticing it," Ichigo crossed his arms, chin up and alternating staring them in the eye. Grimmjow elbowed Shiro, who in return elbowed him back.

" 'M sorry fer doubtin' ya Ichi," Shiro smiled sheepishly, taking one of his hands and pressing a kiss to it.

"Me too," Grimmjow took Ichigo's other hand and also kissed it.

"Its fine, I've been a bit of a child," Ichigo said, clasping their hands and pulled them to Grimmjow's bedroom. Once he got them in their, Shirosaki and Grimmhow bent over, each grabbing a leg and tossed Ichigo onto the bed. They gave him no time to protest the rough handling. Shiro was already on him, smothering him with kisses and pinning his hands over his head.

A tube of lubricant fell onto the bed next to Ichigo, and Grimmjow crawled up behind Shiro, pressing his body against Shiro's. Ichigo pushed his hips up as Grimmhow grinded his down. Shirosaki cried out, trapped between them, being pleasured on both sides.

Shirosaki released Ichigo's hand and he immediately raised his hands to tangle in into Shiro's white hair, pressing their lips harder together. As they kissed, Grimmjow snuck his hands between them, working open Shiro's shirt and pulled it off.

Catching on, Ichigo pulled from the kiss and sucked on Shiro's neck as he reached around Shirosaki to get at Grimmjo's shirt. When he was done, he moved back as kicked his shoes off, removing them with his socks. Shirosaki pushed his body onto all fours, pulling his pants down his ass and Ichigo pushes them off with his feet.

"I've never seen anyone with so beautiful skin as yours," Ichigo said as he ran his hands over the expanse of the Shiro's ivory skin, fingers gliding along his muscles. Shiro shivered when Ichigo ran his hands over the albino's pectorals, lightly pinching his erect nipples.

"Yeah, I'm so horny right now," Grimmjow announced, the tightness of his pants was becoming unbearable "Seein' ya together like that is so fuckin' hot."

Shiro chortled, and he rolled off Ichigo, turning around and tackling Grimmjow and they fell off the bed. Ichigo sat up, eyes wide. He crawled over to the edge of the bed to find Shiro pulling Grimmjow's fly down with his teeth. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You guys are so stupid."

"Shut up," Grimmjow laughed, sitting up and Shirosaki jumped onto the bed.

"But I suppose that's what I love about you guys," Ichigo added, and Grimmjow paused, grinning up at Ichigo as he pushed himself up from the floor. Shirosaki pushed Ichigo down and kissed him hard before pulling back and kissing Grimmjow as well. Grimmjow let himself be pulled onto the bed, falling on top of Shiro.

Ichigo felt himself get harder at the sight, and he quickly discarded his pants, taking advantage of Shiro distracting Grimmjow. He smiled to himself and stripped himself bare.

"Oh boys," Ichigo singed and they both looked at him, feeling their mouths go dry. Ichigo had posed with his legs apart so that when they looked at him, they got a good look at his package. Shirosaki crawled over to him, followed by Grimmjow.

"I think it's time to fuck," Grimmjow growled, grabbing the tube of lubricant he had dropped in the bed earlier, covering his fingers with it.

"I think so too," Ichigo said and Grimmjow handed the lubricant to Shirosaki.

"Ya enter Ichigo first, and then I'll enter ya," Grimmjow said to Shiro and Ichigo snapped the lubricant shut before Shiro could pour some on his hand.

"Wha'?" Shiro stared at Ichigo who looked at him assertively. He felt himself flush, suddenly worried he'd done something wrong "Do ya not want me ta fuck ya?"

"That's not it, I just need something first," Ichigo said, finding Shirosaki's blush rather cute.

"An' Wha' is tha'?"

"We gotta get Grimmjow outta those pants right the fuck now," Ichigo said, causing Shiro to stare at him, and then look to grin at Grimmjow.

"Ya heard the man, let's get those off a ya," Shiro said and whipped around, he started pulling them down and then stopped.

"Fuck if tha's not the hottest thing I've ever seen," Shiro blurted and Ichigo crawled forward to find Grimmjow went commando.

"No hair? You're completely smooth down there," Ichigo said, and Shirosaki pushed Grimmjow's pants the rest of the way down. Ichigo wasted no time. He gripped Grimmjow painfully hard dick, delighting in how it throbbed in his hands. Ichigo pumped it until Grimmjow let out a groan and let his head fall backwards, telling the ceiling all about his pleasure.

"Yeah, it's time ta fuck"

**A/N – A rather short chapter, but the anticipation needs to build up! More and more!**


	7. Ch 7 - Act of love

"Fuck," Shiro muttered and flicked the top of the lubricant off, coating three of his fingers with the slick stuff. Ichigo leaned back onto his elbows, spreading his legs more for Shiro. The albino ran one finger around Ichigo's entrance a few times, earning a small shudder from Ichigo.

"Ya've got such a sensitive hole," Shirosaki comment and Ichigo gave him a dirty look wriggled his hips impatiently. Grimmjow and Shiro to laugh lightly.

"Wha—" Ichigo gasped when Shiro slipped a finger inside him

"Oh fuck!" He cried out as Shiro poked around until he found Ichigo's prostate. Ichigo moaned and buck his hips up, throwing his head back. Shiro grinned and slipped in the second finger just while Grimmjow finally slipped the first digit inside of Shiro. Shiro groaned and thrust down onto his finger, fingers jabbing deep inside Ichigo. He gasped, feeling both pain and pleasure.

"A-…another!" Ichigo panted and Shiro slowly slide in his third finger, using the digits to scissor him. Grimmjow slips his finger out of Shirosaki and then thrusts it back in with a second finger.

"Ah! Fuck, nn!"

"Ya like that, 'ey? I knew ya'd like it rough. How 'bout we forget the third finger and just settle fer two?" Grimmjow said, thrusting his fingers in and out, not bothering to stretch or find Shiro's prostate.

"Shit, I'm all for that. Just hurry it up," Shiro grunted, pulling his fingers out if Ichigo, making sure to tease him plently as he did. Ichigo flipped over so he was on forearm and knees. Shiro wasted no time and slowly pushed in until just the head was in. He paused and when Ichigo nodded, Shirosaku pushed in the rest of the way.

Once Shiro was in, Grimmjow then shoved his way into his pale lover. He didn't wait for Shirosaki to be ready like Shiro did for Ichigo.

"A-ah! Grimm! Shit!" Shiro shouted, reaching over his shoulder to tangle his hand in the Grimmjow's hair, loving every second of his merciless pounding. Shiro thrust hard into Ichigo's sweet spot, making Ichigo cry out and grip the sheets tightly, turning his knuckles white.

"Mmm… call me that some more," Grimmjow growled into Shiro's ear before planting a kiss where his neck met his shoulder. When he pulled out, Shiro followed suite. Ichigo braced himself and when Shiro thrust in again, Ichigo saw stars.

'Oh God!' Shiro thrust in again, met by Ichigo shoving his hips back to meet the thrust. Their cries were blended to one, both stimulated by sweet spot stimulation. 'This is amazing! More, I want—'

"More!" Ichigo demanded, pushing against Shiro with his hips and surprising himself and both his partners. The two shared a look and grinned at each other.

"As ya wish Ichi," Shiro said, and he rocked his hips faster, thrusting harder into him. Ichigo quickly lost all reason, the only thing he could think of was how amazing he felt right now. He let out a sultry moan every time Shiro hit his sweet spot. And Shirosaki was getting pretty damn good at hitting it.

"God…Grimm….are ya hearin' this?" Shiro said with a slightly shaking voice, slowly losing his rhythm as he got close to perfection. Grimmjow grunted.

"Yeah. Sounds ta me like yer doing somethin' right," Grimmjow gripped Shiro's hips, pulling his hips back as he thrust in particularly hard. Shirosaki folded over Ichigo, panting and moaning.

"I'm… gonna cum soon, Ichi! Hurry up an' cum," Shiro reached down and began to stroke the Ichigo. His hand brushed up when he pulled out, and rubbed down when he thrust in.

"Shiro!" Ichigo cried out, he had already been close before, but now he couldn't fight it off anymore. Their hips met and he came, cursing loudly as wave after wave of pleasure threatened to make him faint. Ichigo panted, struggling to stay conscious. Slowly his eye sight returned to him and that's when he realized Shiro and Grimmjow had stopped moving as he came.

"Fuck," He muttered once last time in appreciation and rolled out from under the two. He watched as Grimmjow pulled out of Shiro just long enough to flip the albino over and fucked him a lot harder than he had been. Shirosaki arched his back, gripping Grimmjow's shoulders tightly as the taller of the two slammed into him again and again. The sound of skin slapping against skin was audible over Shiro's cries, filling the room with the sounds of sex.

'Fuck, I think I'm getting hard again,' Ichigo watched with growing arousal as his two lovers fucked. Every time Grimmjow thrust in, Shiro would shout in both pleasure in pain, the thin line between the two blurring. The sight was enough to get Ichigo up again, his cock almost pained its throbbing.

"Grimm, fuck!" Shiro shouted as he came, spilling his sticky semen onto his chest. Grimmjow began to thrust faster now, focusing now on his own pleasure.

"Fuck," Grimmjow muttered as Shirosaki squeezed him andhe spilled his seed deep inside Shiro, riding it out with small thrusts before he collapsing on top of the albino. Ichigo's breath hitched, and he reached down, fingers touching his starving arousal.

"Damn," Ichigo hissed, body sensitive from his orgasm. He wasn't even sure how he could've been so turned on just minutes after he had an orgasm, but he did know that watching Grimmjow fuck Shiro was the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

He felt his cheeks flush red when Grimmjow looked over, probably curious about Ichigo's curse. Surprise danced across his striking features for all of a moment before he grinned. It was that predatory grin that never failed to make Ichigo shiver in anticipation of things to come. Things he didn't know he had wanted but he was getting now.

"Well I'll be damned," Grimmjow licked his lips and Ichigo saw stars, almost feeling Grimmjow's tongue on his body. But then he looked away and slapped Shiro's thigh. Without that gaze on him, Ichigo relaxed, letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Hn?" Shiro lazily rasied his head from the prostrate position he lay in, gazing at Grimmjow with half lidded eyes. He was totally relaxed and satisfied, no intent to ever get up again, a lazy smile on his face.

"Ichigo ain't done yet. Get up," Grimmjow said, chuckling at his own innuendo. Shiro sat up quickly, suddenly enthusiastic unlike moments ago. Grimmjow's grin broadened, a full set of teeth made to nip and tease visible.

They pounced, attacking Ichigo with lips, tongue, and teeth. His soft whimpers and cries were their fuel and before long, they were hard and ready. But this time they didn't jump right into it. They took their time, teasing Ichigo in a bittersweet way. He was completely at their mercy. And Ichigo really didn't mind at all.

**A/N – Sorry for making you wait so long. I was suddenly a busy person. I hope this makes up for the wait!**


	8. Ch 8 - Body and Mind

A delicate shiver ripped through Ichigo, making him groan in bittersweet pleasure. Grimmjow's fingers trailed scorching trails behind them wherever they went, tightening things low in his body as he slowly shimmered to the edge. Shiro's cool fingers traced circles along his sides, raising goose bumps but only seemed to make him hotter.

Ichigo was currently nestled between Shirosaki's legs, his erection tickling Ichigo's back, with Grimmjow's legs woven under both of theirs with his hard on in plain sight. Although Ichigo couldn't really ogle it too much since his eyes kept rolling back into his head.

'Honestly, I was expecting them to just jump to it, but what's with this?' Ichigo jumped when Grimmjow's fingers brushed up his weeping member, causing Shiro to chuckle. Sputtering a curse at him, Ichigo's nails scraped along Shiro's thighs as Grimmjow stroked him. But he pulled his fingers away, making Ichigo whine. The smug smile on Grimmjow's face was enough to make Ichigo stop whining. The sound drowned out of existence, and after a moment of staring at Grimmjow and him staring back, Ichigo started laughing. He and Shiro joined in.

"What? Why're you laughing Ichi?" Shiro asked, his hands sliding around him, teeth gently nipping at Ichigo's neck, cutting his laugh short, replaced instead by a small moan.

"I just….just thought how much of a b-baby I sounded like, and it just…seemed so ironic," Ichigo stuttered and bit his tongue. He winced but it only made Grimmjow's grin wider. Really, it was so unfair to stroke him like that while he was trying to talk.

"Rather than ironic, I think it's more like yer being true ta yerself," Shirosaki said, his skillful tongue licking up the back of Ichigo's ear, making him shudder. Grimmjow chuckled, eyes glittering in his mild sadist tendencies.

"Yer so wet," Grimmjow husked, lips close to Ichigo's ears and Shiro took the chance to lick those smiling lips of his, humming while he did it. Ichigo, however, was less than pleased.

"I'm not a girl!" He huffed and if his arm weren't locked to his side by Shiro's ivory arms, he would have considered hitting Grimmjow. Not at all put off by Ichigo's sudden burst of temper, Grimmjow continued stroking him, making Ichigo's anger vanish under a long drawn out moan.

"Now, now Ichigo. I only meant that yer drippin' so much pre-cum, ya?" Grimmjow lifted his hand so Ichigo could see his hand slick with bodily fluids. Blushing, Ichigo muttered something incoherent.

" 'Ey, I think it's time. Ichi looks abou' ready ta blow," Shiro layed a kiss on Ichigo's neck while at the same time, using his leg to caress Ichigo's. Looking into Shirosaki's eyes, Grimmjow grinned at him and it made Ichigo's heart take off.

"I think yer right," Grimmjow licked his lips and trust two fingers inside of Ichigo. Chocolate brown eyes flew wide and Ichigo cried out, hips bucking as Grimmjow massaged his insides.

"Mm, mmh! G-grimm…jow!" Ichigo slurred, immediately heading for that place of bliss. He panted, he shouted, he moaned, he might have even screamed as Grimmjow slowly added more fingers. Ichigo bit his lip, trying to hold off his orgasm.

His mind trailed off to before he met them, laughing and smiling with his friends. And also to when he tried to protect them as he tried to keep them from being dragged into his problems. To when he fought alone, and to when he watched couples get together, pretending he wasn't even a bit envious.

He still had his friends but now he had even more. Now he had the best friends a guy could ask for and he also had not one, but two boyfriends. Ichigo smiled, let out a content sigh.

"I feel like the luckiest guy on earth. I'm glad I met you guys," Ichigo murmured and all movement stopped. When he opened his eyes, Ichigo saw a look of shock on Grimmjow's face. And when he turned to look behind him, Shiro's face had a matching look. It wasn't for a few moments that the silence was broken.

"Ah, Ichi. If ya say cute stuff like tha', we won't be able ta hold back," Shirosaki answered, kissing Ichigo's cheek.

"Mm, ya've no idea what's coming fer ya. Already swallowin' four fingers ain't ya? Ya ready fer more?" Grimmjow smirked pulling his fingers out and Ichigo found himself being placed with his anus just above Shiro's dick, held up by Grimmjow. With his arms free now, Ichigo placed his hands on Grimmjow's shoulder. That's when something strange happened.

"Wha—"

The one who entered him was Grimmjow, not Shiro. Ichigo's lips parted, his eyes rolling back into his head. His moan was stuck in his throat. It wasn't the fact that Grimmjow was bigger than Shirosaki that felt so good, but the thought that now he belonged to both of them in both mind and body. He didn't have long to dwell on the thought because the second strange thing happened.

"Shit!"

Shirosaki thrust inside Ichigo, sliding in alongside Grimmjow. Ichigo screamed, pain shooting up his back. He gritted his teeth and took deep breathes.

"R-relax Ichi. It'll get better soon," Shiro groaned, licking his lips as he gently caressed Ichigo's sides to calm him. Sides heaving, Ichigo rested his head against Grimmjow's shoulder focusing on the faint pleasure that lie underneath the pain.

'Four fingers definitely was _not_ enough.'

"I love ya Ichigo," Grimmjow said and it went straight through Ichigo's heart. He slid his arms around Grimmjow shoulders, marveling at how strong they were.

"Oi! 'Ey, I love ya too Ichi," Shirosaki chimed, not one to be out done by Grimmjow. He bit Ichigo's neck, making the slightly smaller male shiver. Straightening up, Ichigo rolling his eyes, feeling empowered by his position of control.

"If you want to start moving, you don't need to ask for permission in such a round-about way. I love you too, so of course it's okay," Ichigo said, but his smug smile didn't last for long because when they started moving, he lost the ability to hold a thought.

In perfect harmony, Grimmjow and Shiro moved in and out of Ichigo, slow at first and then faster and harder. Forget good, this was amazing. It was like they knew what the other was going to do. When Shirosaki's hand trailed up his chest, Grimmjow's nails would scrape down Ichigo's thigh. It was slowly driving him nuts. Grimmjow's stroked Ichigo's shaft and at the same time Shiro pinched Ichigo's nipples. Ichigo had to cry for mercy.

"E-enough, ah…! Th-this is unfair—tchh," Ichigo hunched his back, screwing his eyes shut as he came close to orgasm. But without sight, it only heightened his sense of touch. The hands of his lovers all over his body; touching, groping, rubbing.

"What's unfair?" Grimmjow questioned, the arrogance in his voice only seeming to turn him on more. Shiro laughed from behind him and it vibrated all through Ichigo.

"Y-you two work too well together! It's…it shouldn't b-be allowed!" Ichigo cried out, hands clenching into fists. He couldn't last for much longer, but he didn't want it to end so soon.

"Ya took so long ta realize yer feelin's tha' me an' Grimmjow got nasty masturbating together in our free time," Shirosaki hummed, hugging Ichigo from behind, pretty much purring.

"Eh?"

"It was hard ta keep our hands off ya fer as long as did," Grimmjow added, kissing Ichigo slowly only to have it end quickly.

"Wait, I…! But I…I feel so left out. Why didn't you confess sooner?! I, we, we couldn't done this sooner and I wouldn't have had to miss out on so much!" Ichigo looked away, feeling lame but at the outburst of emotion. Even to him it sounded childish. Ichigo felt the two of them trying to hold back their laughter and tried hard not to get upset.

"What?"

"No need ta get so upset Ichi," Shirosaki singed, kissing Ichigo's neck over and over making shushing noises and chuckling.

"Yeah, 'cause right now, were gonna make up fer all ya missed with yer body," Grimmjow gripped Ichigo's chin and kissed him again, but this time Ichigo didn't pull away. He kissed back and when the kiss ended, Shiro turned Ichigo to him and kissed him as well.

"Hey, who's kisses do ya like better?" Grimmjow asked, looking so sly and yet so sexy. Shiro cleared his throat for Ichigo to answer quickly and Ichigo felt like a cornered fox.

"C-come on! I like them both! They're different and yet I enjoy both! Is that so wrong? Can't I? Stop comparing! I love you both equally!" Ichigo burst, face flushed. He couldn't get angry because though he might be a bit slow, even he could tell when they were feeling insecure. They were silent for a moment.

"But tha's not really an answer Ichi."

"Shut up!"

"But it was still cute, right Shiro?"

"Yea'."

"Urgh, shut up or I'm l-leaving! A-ah, fff…that's cheating—Dammit, c-cumming….!"

**A/N - And so we finally have another chapter. I'm sorry for the wait. I didn't know where to go with it for a while. This is a continuum of the last chapter, just fyi. **

**Kekeke, I leave the last little bit to your imagination of what's happening. See you all next time!**


	9. Ch 9 - Cheat

There was a buzz rushing around Karakura High school. The news spread fast. It was hard to find a quiet corner to just be together, away from prying or disgusted eyes. All Ichigo had done was tell Rukia, and then it was all over. The secret was out.

"What? Are you serious?!" Rukia had blown up, and screaming the news that Ichigo was not only dating Grimmjow, but Shirosaki as well. Ichigo cringed at the memory, coming back to the here and now. It had been almost a week since he'd come out to his friends, and the whole school as he did. He didn't mind the fact that everyone knew, so much as the questions. Ichigo's favorite was "Have you done it yet?"

"What's up Ichigo?" The husky voice that could only belong to Grimmjow snapped Ichigo completely out of his thoughts.

"Nothing, why?" He replied, looking at him and slowly realizing he'd been staring into space. Or rather, very intently out at the sky.

"Well, ya looked like ya had ta take a crap," Grimmjow gruffed, making Ichigo roll him eyes.

"Oh haha, very funny. I was just thinking how people need to mind their own damn business," Ichigo smiled to make the sentence less harsh, taking Grimmjow's hand and squeezing it so he knew that it wasn't directed at him.

He and Grimmjow always had a problem with taking what the other said personally. Shiro finally had to step in and play the role of a counselor and they talked it all through. Since then, both he and Grimmjow had been working on better communication. Not much had changed but they were arguing less.

"Yeah, I mean honestly, it's getting' kinda annoyin', I don't wanna have ta keep changin' where we eat lunch because people are way too curious about us," Grimmjow muttered, sighing as he held Ichigo's hand, his other stroking Shirosaki's hair as the albino lay with his head in his lap.

"It's like, don't they have anything better to do? All I wanna do it spend time with you two in peace," Ichigo slumped over to the side, head falling against Grimmjow's shoulder. The day the three of them had officially got together, they had talked about if they were going to keep their relationship a secret or not. Ichigo had gotten pissed when Grimmjow brought it up, but he'd silenced Ichigo by saying it wasn't because of the judgment of others, but because it was annoying to deal with people. In the end, they all had voted to keep it a secret. Only for that plan to be destroyed by an angry Rukia.

"Yer cute Ichi. We wanna spend time wit' ya too. Yer all we 'ave," Shirosaki said out of the blue, taking Ichigo by surprise.

"I thought you were sleeping," Ichigo said softly as Shiro opened his unique gold on black eyes. Those very eyes he fastened on Ichigo.

"Nah, I've been awake da whole time. Grimm's hands feel nice," Shiro blinked lazily, snuggling deeper into Grimmjow's lap. Grimmjow just pulled Shiro all the way onto his lap, kissing his forehead, his nose, his lips.

"Yikes," Ichigo murmured as the kiss between them slowly became heated. Shiro's hands clawed down Grimmjow's arms, making him groan. Chills rushed down Ichigo's spine, he loved watching them kiss.

"Fuck," Grimmjow eased Shirosaki away, his labored breathing telling Ichigo that he was getting aroused. But the arrogant smile of Shiro's face told him he'd been aiming for that.

"Grimm, you bastard. I wasn't done," Shiro singed, hands tracing down lower, playing with Grimmjow's belt. He started to snake his fingers inside Grimmjow's pants but a tan hand grabbed white, stopping his movements.

"No?"

"No, I have to take a piss," Grimmjow said making Shiro snort, but he backed off and let Grimmjow get up. Once he was gone Shiro turned to Ichigo and crawled onto his lap, straddling him.

"Hey Ichi, I 'ave a favor," Shiro said, brushing his soft white hand down Ichigo's cheek. Ichigo flushed softly, gazing up at Shirosaki.

"What is it?" Ichigo whispered. He couldn't help but feel it down low when Shirosaki looked at him like that. He held in a gasp as Shiro's nimble fingers slide into his waistband. Of the three of them Shirosaki was the horniest, believe it or not.

"Ya may be slow sometimes, but ya've got to've noticed tha' Grimm's been acting weird for the past coupla days," Shiro answered, fingers kneading Ichigo through his briefs.

"Tssk, y-yeah," Ichigo bit his lip, eyes closing. It was hard to focus on the conversation with Shiro touching him but it was just the way Shirosaki did things.

"At first I thought maybe he was jus' in a bad mood y'know? But he hasn' invited us over ta his house in three days. Three days. We've only been together fer seven. I feel like he's hidin' somethin' from us!" Shiro was getting worked up, Ichigo could tell by the flush on his face and the laboring in his breathing.

"Yeah, you're right. We'll find out what's up later tonight—"

"Ughh, I don't wanna see this!"

Ichigo and Shiro both jumped, startled. Looking over at the door to the roof, Ichigo saw his friend of one and half years, Renji, staring at him with a look of humor and also grossed-out. Ichigo blushed, realizing that Shiro still had an ivory hand in his pants.

"C'mon I know you're not a homophobe," Ichigo joked as he gave Shirosaki a look to pull his hand away. Pouting, the albino reluctantly pulled away, muttering about timing.

"Yeah, but it's gross when you see your friend with his boyfriend grabbing his junk," Renji faked a horrified shudder and Ichigo smiled. Renji had come a long way from how shocked he'd been when Ichigo told he was dating Grimmjow and Shirosaki. He had looked like someone told Renji he'd been a monkey all along and just _thought _he was human. Truth be told, it was a little bit funny. Ichigo was about to make a retort when someone else made it for him.

"Grow some balls and hurry up and confess to Hisagi Shuuhei," Grimmjow growled, passing by Renji to sit down next to Ichigo.

"That's a bit harsh," Ichigo started and then grinned when Renji burned red. He chuckled and looked at Renji expectantly.

"I-It's a new thing, stop looking at me like that," Renji sulked, looking to the side rather flustered. It was a shock, Ichigo had been imagining him yelling with that stupidly loud voice of his and pointing before running back inside the building.

"Hurry Renji, hurry. Like the devils after you. Shuuhei is waiting!" Ichigo made shooing motions at Renji.

"I was gonna go anyway!" Renji whirled, puffing his chest out like he was a big shot and disappeared from the roof top. After a moment of staring where Renji, laughter fill the air. The tension that'd been building between the three of them dissipated.

But later that day, Shirosaki and Ichigo would see something that would put their new relationship on the rocks. Entering Grimmjow's apartment, sounds of sex filled the ears of Shirosaki and Ichigo. They ran to the bedroom only to find Grimmjow naked and sweaty under a man they'd never seen before.

"Fuck, Aizen!"

"Grimmjow? What the hell is this?"

**A/N – Fuu, two chapters in one day. But what is this? What on earth could be happening? Stay tuned to find out!**


	10. Ch 10 - Bump in the Road

The world seemed to come to a standstill, four bodies still. The only noise was the sound Ichigo heard was his heartbeat and Grimmjow's labored breathing. Ichigo was having a hard time taking in the scene before him. But slowly his sense of time was coming back as rage slowly boiled up inside him. Finally the silence was broken when all that rage was let out.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Ichigo screamed, his hands spasming at his side as he couldn't decide to beat the shit out of Grimmjow or hear him out first. His heart hurt like hell in his chest and he wanted to run out but he felt a sense of dread if he did.

"I-ichigo, it's…it's not what it looks like!" Grimmjow shoved the man called 'Aizen' off, panick etched on his face. Aizen clearly didn't like that but the smug never left his face. It only pissed Ichigo off more since it was the same face Grimmjow wore during sex and yet Aizen's smug face only made Ichigo cold inside.

"Oh, it's not? Then what is it? BECAUSE IT LOOKS A LOT LIKE CHEATING!" Ichigo couldn't control his voice, be volume or the shaking in it. Shirosaki was silent by his side, looking not at Grimmjow, but at Aizen. The look on his face said it. It was a look of 'if you move, I'll kill you'.

"It's not—It is, but it's not! Please believe me Ichigo, Shiro, I didn't want to do this!" Grimmjow flustred, uncharacteristically hiding his beautiful body under the sheets. He looked ashamed. He should be.

"Oh, you didn't wanna do this? How many times have you done it with him?" Ichigo prompted, trying to remain calm. He wanted to be reasonable, he really did. But Grimmjow better realize that he's walking on eggshells right now.

Aizen, despite not being put off by this at all, remained surprisingly still under Shirosaki's gaze. Ichigo hoped he moved, said something, because if he did, Ichigo had no doubt Shiro would be on him in a second.

"Twice. We've only been doing things like this for two days," Grimmjow answered, unable to meet Ichigo's eyes as he answered honestly.

"…Why?" Ichigo hated how his voice cracked. They'd only been dating for a week and already they were suffering hardships. He wasn't naïve enough to expect that there'd be no bumps in the road, but why this? Why now? Grimmjow opened his mouth to speak, but the voice that answered wasn't it.

"Because I made him do it," Aizen answered, his voice was sultry and Ichigo wanted to hit him. But he didn't have to. Because as soon as he did, Shirosaki finally moved. He let out an angry shout and was launching himself at Aizen. He tackled the tall brunette off the bed and the sound of fist slamming into flesh filled the air.

"Get away from! Stay away from him! Grimmjow is mine! Mine and Ichigo's! I don't care what kind of reasons ya had! If ya come near 'im again, if ya touch 'im again, I'll kill ya! Leave my Grimmjow alone!"

Shirosaki's attacked went on long after Aizen lost consciousness. He kept punching him and punching him until the punches finally gave way to tears. He let out a wordless shout that voiced both his and Ichigo's anger. Ichigo took his eyes off Shiro to look at Grimmjow. Beautiful cerulean eyes looked surprised in that perfect face.

Ichigo crawled onto the bed, sitting a few feet from Grimmjow. Even after cheating on him and Shiro with Aizen, Grimmjow still looked so so sexy with his blue hair and sun-kissed skin, sheets pooling around his hips.

"Tell me what your relationship with 'Aizen' is," Ichigo prompted gently, swallowing his anger deep down. Grimmjow took a deep breath and Ichigo realized that he was the one most upset of the three of them.

"I used to work fer him a year ago. It was kinda like he picked me up off the streets. I'm sorta grateful to him and sorta not. He shaped me into who I am now, but I never liked him. It was more like he used givin' me a home as an excuse to force me ta work fer him. I've known him fer a few years but a year ago I finally left."

About halfway through speaking, Shirosaki joined them on the bed, listening intently. Grimmjow's story was like a slap in the face. It made Ichigo realize that although they've been friends, they haven't been friends very long. They may be lovers, but they knew nothing about each other.

"He came after me because he likes what he can't have. He was watching us. He used you against me, saying he'd have you two killed if I didn't do exactly what he said. I can't get away from him. He's yakuza, you can't get away from them. I'm sorry Ichigo, Shiro, for dragging you into this. I can't escape him, I'll have to leave," Grimmjow said and Ichigo felt something inside him slip, his heart sinking.

"Yer not goin' anywhere Grimm!" Shirosaki yelled, throwing himself at Grimmjow as if to let go meant Grimmjow would disappear.

"I have to, I already told you! He's yakuza—"

"So what? He's yakuza! Tha' means he probably has done some really bad crime or somethin'! He can be arrested! Ichi, call the police!"

"Roger!" Ichigo pulled his cellphone out, smiling at his background picture of the three of them smiling like idiots together. Grimmjow watched, bewildered as Ichigo told the police that a friend of his was blackmailed and raped. Ten minutes later Aizen, who was just waking up, was arrested He left saying he'd be back for Grimmjow. But Grimmjow just responded with 'And your little dog too'.

Ichigo smiled at him, feeling like this whole thing was behind them. And even if it wasn't, he somehow felt certain they would be able to handle anything the road ahead of them threw at them. Ichigo waited until Aizen was in the cop car and even then he continued to wait until the cop car was out of sight. Only then did he turn inside.

There were voices coming from the back of the apartment. And then Shiro cursed which was followed by Grimmjow cursing. Curious, Ichigo made his way there to find Shiro throwing blankets, sheets, pillow cases, the like, into the laundry with too much flare.

"Ya don't need ta wash them, I just changed the sheets three days ago!" Grimmjow complained as Shirosaki used too much detergent and bleach on black sheets.

"It reeks of 'im 'ere. We can wash them or trash 'em. Yer decision," Shiro said slamming the washer shut and turned it to screwed up settings. Grimmjow sighed in defeat and went to get the back-up sheets. Ichigo couldn't help but feel relieved. If they could bicker, then they were fine.

His feet moved forward on his own accordance and he found himself hugging Grimmjow from behind.

"What's wrong Ichigo?"

"I love you Grimmjow…Never again okay? Never again," Ichigo murmured, holding onto Grimmjow tightly. After a moment of silence, Grimmjow answered.

"Ya don't even have ta ask," Grimmjow replied, hands ghosting over Ichigo's, a faint smile on his face. Shiro looked over just then and made a small sound.

"Oi! No lovey-dovey moments without me!" He said and grabbed for Grimmjow, pressing a flurry of kisses to Grimmjow's mouth.

"I love ya too! Yer mine and yer always gonna be mine!" Shiro declared and then gripped Ichigo's hair, surprising him and pressing a hard kiss to his lips.

"Same goes fer ya too Ichi! An' now tha' tha's over, we got somethin' we need ta do!" Shirosaki grabbed Grimmjow's arm and led him to the shower, Ichigo trailing behind, both confused.

"What?" Ichigo asked but he had a good idea of what it was since he was thinking the same thing. He could tell Grimmjow knew too by the smile on his face.

"Gotta clean Grimmies body!"

But Shiro didn't really need to say that, nobody was listening, not even Shirosaki himself. They were too busy taking their clothes off and laughing when somebody tripped over their pants or someone else.

**A/N – So, I typed my ass off. I wasn't gonna post this today, since I didn't wanna spoil you and I love cliffhangers. But I couldn't for two reasons:**

**One – My recently revived love of writing**

**Two – I love spoiling you guys**


	11. Ch 11 - You're mistaken Ichigo

The bustling halls of Karakura High School was even noisier than usual as word spread around that the hottest couple, consisting of Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Shiro, had had a run in with an infamous yakuza the other day. And by other day, Ichigo meant literally the other day. As in yesterday. And frankly, he still wasn't happy about it. In fact, he was livid. Not just at Aizen for blackmailing and raping Grimmjow, but also to Grimmjow for giving in to it. It wasn't even Grimmjow's fault, but Ichigo couldn't help but being angry.

Ichigo would never admit it, but the reason he was so angry at Grimmjow was because the bastard had the nerve to look and sound like he was enjoying being fucked by Aizen. And then when Shirosaki had asked Grimmjow if it was okay for him to fuck all that hot sun-kissed body, the bastard had the nerve to say _no_. If it was okay for Aizen to fuck him, why wasn't okay for Shiro too? Grimmjow even knew Shiro has been wanting to top him for a while but hasn't even so much as asked out of respect.

"But where's Grimmjow's respect? Nowhere, that's where," Ichigo muttered, stomping through the halls. People kept looking at Ichigo strangely like it was the most shocking thing ever that the man who ranked in the top three hottest guys in Karakura High to be alone. Fuck that shit, it just pissed Ichigo off more.

He couldn't stop fuming, getting more and more angry the more and more he thought about yesterday. The only thing good that had come out of yesterday was the fact that Renji had finally asked Shuuhei out, the red head had called Ichigo at ten o'clock at night to tell him the news. Ichigo felt just a little bit of his rage dissipate, but not enough for him to watch where he was going.

"Oh, sorry," Ichigo said hastily, but he wasn't looking up anyway to see who he'd run into. If the guy, and he could tell because the person was taller than him, was angry at Ichigo for running into him, then he should have moved out of the way. Ichigo brushed past him and shaking his head. Who the hell stands in the middle of the hallway like a statue?

"Oh, don't worry about it," Ichigo froze. It was a voice he'd only heard once again but he'd never forget. It was sly, sleazing, and the voice of an utter asshole. He spun around.

"Aizen, you bastard!" Ichigo shouted, feeling every hair stand on edge as he looked at the man who's guts he hated more than anyone else's and Ichigo hated a lot of peoples. He hated Aizen's slicked back brown hair and his stupid dangly solo hair that Aizen thought looked cool hanging down in front of his face. He hated his cold eyes and stupid smug grin and the overconfident aura Aizen gave off. He even hated Aizen's name. If Ichigo could wipe the name from his memory, he would first chance he got. And he really hated was that he thought Aizen was attractive.

"Now, now, let's not call each other names," Aizen said cooly, rocking his suit with his hands in the pockets of his slacks. He seemed totally at ease standing in the hallway of a school that he was without a doubt trespassing on. Aizen could be arrested for this. He _was_ an infamous criminal-

"Why the _hell _aren't you behind bars?" Ichigo inquired, suddenly afraid. Was this guy just too powerful to be kept behind bars? If that were the case, Ichigo was totally screwed. He had gotten on the bad side of this piece of shit after all.

"Did you forget? I'm, as you said, yakuza. Did you really think I have no one to pay my bail? A couple hundred million yen is nothing to all the money I have," Aizen smirked and Ichigo felt like decking him in the face, smash that strand of hair into his nose and his nose into his brain.

_Rich bastard._

"Okay, okay whatever. Listen to me buster," Ichigo snapped, stepping close to Aizen and glaring into his eyes. He may be shorter than Aizen, but sometimes intimidation isn't all about size. However, intimidation didn't really work on Aizen since the yakuza probably dealt with scarier people than Ichigo. The fact that Ichigo's glares didn't intimidate Grimmjow either was starting to make sense too. Ichigo was dead scared of Aizen and the rat bastard hadn't even done anything yet. But that was what scared him. Ichigo had no idea when Aizen would make his move or what that move would be.

_Maybe I'll have to apologize to Grimmjow later. I wouldn't wanna be threatened by this guy either._

"You fucking _leave _Grimmjow _alone,_" Ichigo demanded. There was no way in hell he was ever going to let Aizen know that the yakuza had Ichigo practically about to piss himself. There was something so dangerous about this man. He made Ichigo feel like if he made one wrong move, Aizen would have him killed in a second. The condescending chuckle that escaped past Aizen's lips almost washed away the fear for a moment with anger.

"_What?_"

"You must be mistaken Ichigo," Aizen said smoothly, his voice sounding almost silky and seductive like he were talking to a lover. Another part of Ichigo's fear was lobbed off and replaced with anger.

"I didn't come here for Grimmjow. I simply used him to get to you. I know a lot of people, but none of them have interested me like you do. I knew when I first saw you that I simply must have you," Aizen breathed, now invading Ichigo's. Yep, there goes the last of Ichigo's fear. Screw this guy.

"You and me gotta talk Aizen."

"I quite agree."

"But not here."

"I know just the place then."

"Great, lead on dickhead," Ichigo snapped and Aizen chuckled. Hidden out of sight, two girls were crouching as they listening quietly to the conversation. One was taller and had light orange hair and the other was short with black hair. Their names were Orihime Inoue and Ruka Kuchiki.

They had been on their way to intercept Ichigo and ask him why he'd been in such a bad mood all morning, bad enough to get a detention. But just as they were about to confront him, Ichigo had started up a conversation with some guy the taller one hadn't recognized. Orihime hadn't been put off by the stranger's presence and was about to greet Ichigo when Rukia stopped her. She knew Aizen. Or rather her older brother knew him. But Rukia knew enough to know that Aizen was trouble. It had been her idea to eavesdrop. And just like she feared, Ichigo had gotten himself into yet another pinch.

"You gotta let Jaggerjaques and Shirosaki know," Rukia said to Orihime when Ichigo had disappeared with Aizen, and the taller girl nodded. She may not know who Aizen was, but she could at least understand the gravity of the situation.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to tail them. I'll let you know their location when they stop moving," Rukia explained and took off before she lost sight of the two of them. Orihime stayed just long enough to watch her go.

"Why do you always try to solve things on your own Ichigo?"

**A/N - I'm sorry I haven't updated this in awhile. But I had temporarily lost inspiration for this story. However, it's back and ready for action. IN the previous chapter, I know most, if not all of you thought it was anti-climatic how easily Aizen got taken out. However with this one and the next, you should start to understand that things aren't really what they seemed that day.**

**XOXO to all of you and see you next time!**


	12. Ch 12 - Aizen's scheme

"I'm serious Grimmjow! This is important to me!"

"So am I Shiro. And the answer is still no! I can't."

"Why not Grimm, why not?"

Shiro glared at Grimmjow, his gold set in black eyes glittering angrily at Grimmjow. This was the first time the two of them had argued since they met and it wasn't like how Grimmjow and Ichigo bickered. This was a full blown argument.

"Because! I can't! I have no interest in playing the girl, even if it's you Shiro!" Grimmjow snapped back a reply, his whole body tense and the entire conversation made him uncomfortable.

"I don't even know why it's so important to ya!"

"It just is! I need ta make sure!" Shirosaki shouted. He was holding something back from Grimmjow and the taller male wasn't sure if he was angry because Shiro wouldn't tell him or if he was angry because the albino was being so unreasonable.

"Make sure of what?" Grimmjow inquired, watching Shirosaki clam up. By his body language he really wanted to say it, but Shiro's stubbornness to confide in Grimmjow was pushing all of his buttons wrong.

"_Tell me Shiro!_"

"I need ta make sure ya belong ta me!" Shiro blurted, refusing to look at Grimmjow. Silence lapsed between them and Grimmjow could only stare in shock. He'd been expecting something alright, but not that.

"What d'ya mean Shiro?" Grimmjow asked quietly, as if speaking loudly would cause Shiro to put his walls up again. He'd always known Shirosaki had been hiding parts of himself from him and Ichigo, but this was not what he'd been expecting.

"Do you have…trust issues?" Shiro's head snapped up.

"N-no! That's not it! I just, I…I know you love Ichigo but I'm…I'm not entirely sure you love m-"

"Jaggerjaques-kun! Shirosaki-kun! Bad news!" Orihime burst onto the scene, slamming the rooftop door open so the bang of it smashing into the wall echoed throughout the area. Grimmjow jumped at looked at her, feeling Shirosaki put up the walls he'd just torn down. He grit his teeth.

"What is it?"

"W-well, I think Ichigo's in danger!" Inoue said breathlessly, how long had she been running around? She was sweating and breathing hard.

"Ichigo is?" Grimmjow asked and beside him he could almost hear the walls snap up around Shiro's heart one by one. He peeked over at Shirosaki and felt torn when he saw the love of his life staring at the ground with such a hurt expression. But if the other love of his life, Ichigo, was in deep shit, wasn't that more pressing than this? So why did he feel like he was about to loss Shiro?

"M-m! I'm not entirely sure but Rukia-Chan was making a big deal about it a-and Ichigo left with this tall, dark, and handsome man. I just got a text from Rukia-Chan saying their location. I-I think the guy's name was Aizen?"

"Aizen?!" Grimmjow jerked his gaze back to Inoue. Now he really didn't know what to do. If Ichigo was with Aizen then he really was in danger. But what was he supposed to do about Shiro-

"Go."

"What?" Grimmjow felt like he was being torn in two as Shirosaki plastered a fake smile on his face and pushed Grimmjow towards the door.

"Ichigo needs help. I-I'll inform the teacher's and call the cops and stuff," Shiro said, continuing to push Grimmjow until he was at the top of the stairs leading off the roof.

"Shiro—" Grimmjow was cut off by the heavy metal door of the school roof slamming shut and he was alone with Orihime.

"Shiro! Dammit!" No matter how hard Grimmjow tried to open the door, he couldn't. He kicked the door and cursed and then cursed some more.

"U-uhm…so Ichigo's location…" Grimmjow whirled around, extremely pissed off that both of his lovers were having a crisis but he was mostly pissed at himself for being so helpless. He listened to Orihime tell him where it was Ichigo had gone with Aizen, every last detail. Between what buildings, the building colors, all the way down to the fact there was a dumpster with a dent as a landmark.

"That's not far from here!" Grimmjow said and made his decision. He took off down the stairs, taking two steps at a time. He had no time to waste, there was really only one thing to do.

_Please be okay Ichigo!_

"Okay Aizen, we got some serious shit to talk about and your choice of scenery sucks," Ichigo declared, taking in dull grey walls and wet concrete floor. Well, at least it wasn't an alley. That would be cliché and overrated. But abandoned construction site wasn't much better. The wooden support beams were soggy and the smell of mold and wet grass was strong.

"Really? I thought it was kind of fitting," Aizen chuckled, looking so damn relaxed as he leaned against a half-constructed pillar that creaked under his weight.

"Cut the crap Aizen. You know I'm not ever, ever, _ever _going to become come _yours._ I want you to explain to me the 'using Grimmjow' bullshit," Ichigo snapped, glaring at Aizen even though he knew it would have no effect on him but it made Ichigo feel better so whatever. The smug never left Aizen's face.

"It's simple darling—"

"Don't call me darling."

"Very well. As I was saying, it's simple Ichigo—"

"Don't call me by my first name either," Ichigo interrupted for the second time and Aizen gave a heavy sigh, the first sign Aizen had emotions other than lust that Ichigo had seen.

"Again, very well. As I was saying, it's really very simple _Kurosaki_. When I came to Grimmjow two, no three, days ago, I had first demanded that he hand you over to me. But Grimmjow was feeling a bit rebellious so I struck a deal with him. I'd leave you _and _that ugly albino one alone if he would indulge in my, say, libido," Aizen explained and didn't even bat an eyelash like forcing people was as normal and okay as petting a fucking cat by the side of the road.

"What the fuck? You're saying this is all _my _fault?!" Ichigo burst, feeling the ends of his self-control dwindling to an end. Punching Aizen in the face was beginning to sound better and better, yakuza be damned!

"Of course. Who's else would it be?" Aizen said and Ichigo was already making excuses in head to explain to the police why there was a dead guy on the floor.

"The beating Shiro gave you will look feel like a caress compared to the beating I'm about to give you!" Ichigo smirked and started towards Aizen but as soon as he stepped forward found himself flying through the air and crashing to the ground. Gasping for the air that left his body, Ichigo lay on the cold concrete in a confused heap, staring at the dripping ceiling.

"Please_ Kurosaki_, I can't believe you actually think I got beaten up. The only reason _Shiro _even so much as touched me was because I let him," Aizen said, stepping over and kneeling beside Ichigo, watching him gape like a fish and smiled.

"Violent people are so easy to read. I could tell the best way to get you alone would be to have you think I was a complete and utter wimp. Had you used your brain even a little bit, maybe the thought would have crossed your mind that if I were weak, there was no way Grimmjow would surrender to me," Aizen chuckled, his hand sliding around Ichigo's throat and closed, lifting the smaller male off the ground. Ichigo croaked, his hands reaching up and grabbing Aizen's, trying to pry his fingers off his neck but with each passing second his attempts became weaker.

"And I really hope that your _Shiro _cracks under his emotional problems. He seems so…how do I say…He seems so fragile," Aizen shook his head, letting Ichigo's feet teasingly just barely touch the ground before lifting him up higher.

"B-bashtrd…Yhh..yhknw…." Ichigo's eye sight became splotchy and he could feel his tongue start to swell. His consciousness was slipping away as he fought to stay awake.

_No, I can't end this way!_

"Ichigo!"

The pressure around Ichigo's neck was released and Ichigo crumpled to the ground, dazzling lights breaking through his mostly black vision, blood rushing painfully to his head. His head throbbed and tears poured from his eyes while took in deep breaths that hurt his lungs.

"Wh-who…?"

"It's me, Ichigo. It's okay now, I'll protect you," A familiar voice reached Ichigo's ears and his sagged with relief. That was the last thing he heard before he passed out, feeling safe with that person here. And it began to rain.

Shirosaki looked up at the cloudy grey sky, blinking when drops of water landed close to his other-worldly eyes. He sighed softly, letting the rain wash away the tears drying on his face.

"I'm sorry for being selfish Ichi…I just…I never realized how lonely I was until you and Grimm found me," he murmured and felt silly. There was no way Ichigo would hear him. But it was somehow comforting saying it.

"I just never knew how important you both were to me until I noticed that…until I noticed that…"

"Until you noticed what?" Shiro jumped, taking his eyes off the sky to the person currently walking onto the roof. A moment of confusion past and went as Shirosaki remembered the fire escape.

"W-why…?" He whispered, so softly it almost couldn't be heard.

"Why what?"

"Why aren't you with Ichigo?!"

**A/N - Alright you spoiled brats, I thought I should post two chapters today since I made you all wait a long time for me to update "Targets" again. It's been about a month right? Anyway, I like cliffhangers so if your confused right now, it's because I want you to be. If your not, well good for you sugar biscuit!**

**And if you're wondering why the sudden dump of drama, it's because I wanted their relationship to develop before I threw a wrench in their socket. You know, complicated stuff like that.**

**And see you all next time-!**


	13. Ch 13 - Letting it go

"Why aren't you with Ichigo?"

The rain was falling harder now, blurring his view of the other man on the roof top. But Shiro knew who it was by those unmistakable traits. Blue hair that stood out among the crowd, a height very few Japanese people reached, and a dangerous stance about him that he always seemed to have. But even if Shiro couldn't see, he could always tell when this person was around.

"Answer me Grimmjow!" Shirosaki shouted through the rain, watching as that tall blurred form of his came closer. When Grimmjow stood just before him, he kneeled so he'd be on the same eye level as Shiro.

"Calm yer tits Shiro. Ah, ya don't have any. Well, calm down anyway," Grimmjow said, reaching up to touch white hair but Shirosaki slapped his hand away.

"I-I can't! Ya were supposed ta go save Ichi!" Shiro yelled, shaking as the rain cooled his body to the point of shivering. It was so cold, the rain was so cold but it wasn't enough to sooth his burning heart. When Grimmjow moved in to embrace him, Shirosaki jumped and put his hands on the taller man's chest to keep him at arm's distance.

"I love ya Shirosaki!"

"E-eh?" Shirosaki felt his heart skip a beat. This wasn't the first time Grimmjow has that to him, but it was the first time Shiro believed him. The moment Shiro's arms dropped, Grimmjow pulled the ivory skinned male against him, crushing him in a tight embrace.

"Don't act like ya didn't know! I love ya. I love Ichigo. I wanna spend the rest of my life with the two of ya!" Grimmjow tried to keep his voice to a mere whisper, but it was hard. Seeing Shirosaki like this really hurt and all he wanted was for Shiro to smile again like he did before all this stupid shit started happening. And it was his fault. Grimmjow grit his teeth, it was his fault Shirosaki wasn't smiling anymore.

"Shiro. I'm going to fix the mess I made," Grimmjow vowed, kissing Shirosaki's rain cold cheek. And dammit, he really hoped Ichigo was okay. His stomach was in knots over it, but Ichigo was tough, he'd be all right. Rukia was there with him, she had followed them right? Right?

"I'm sorry Grimmjow I…"

"Shh, it's alright now. I'm not letting either of ya go—"

"No Grimmjow, that's not it! Grimm, I…..I don't…I don't feel so hot right now," Shiro says weakly, his voice low as he flashes Grimmjow a faint smile and it scared the shit out of Grimmjow. But the thing that scared Grimmjow the most of all was when those pretty black and gold eyes rolled back and his lover went limp in his arms.

"Shiro? Oi! Shiro?"

It was one fuck up after the next. How could he forget that Shirosaki's immune system is weak? Although he acted though, Shiro was always taking precautions against getting an illness. He exercised regularly, ate only healthy things, and always brought an umbrella everywhere with him in case it suddenly rained. Of course he wouldn't be okay in this weather, the cold made Shiro especially weak. And right now it was freezing.

"Dammit!" Grimmjow slipped his arms around Shiro's waist and under his knees and stood up. He had been so caught up with his own problems that even though Ichigo and Shiro were always on his mind, he hadn't been thinking about them at all.

"I'm the one who's sorry," Grimmjow murmured into soft and wet white hair. Holding his lovers unconscious form close to him, Grimmjow steeled his heart and ran. He ran to the only place he could think of: Kurosaki Clinic. There was no way Grimmjow would trust Shiro with doctors who didn't care about him. But if it were Isshin, Grimmjow could trust him. He was Ichigo's father after all.

As he ran, Grimmjow knew he made the right choice in going to Shirosaki first. If he hadn't, Shiro would have been gone for sure. So what he had still gone to the same school, if Shiro wasn't here with him and Ichigo, everything would have fallen apart. Shirosaki was their glue and right now, their glue was falling apart and with it, everything Grimmjow held dear.

"I wish I had told ya sooner how much ya mean ta me."

It wasn't until an hour later that his eyes opened. And when he did, the first thing he saw was the white ceiling. Sitting up, Shiro immediately felt queasy and he quickly fell back down into the hard bed he was laying in. He would have thought he was dead had Shiro not heard the bickering in the room next to his. A small smile lit Shiro's face until he realized it wasn't Ichigo bickering with Grimmjow, it was Rukia.

"There's no way I can hand Ichigo over to you now! He could have died but you were too busy comforting you other boyfriend to come save him! I had to do that for you," Rukia screeched from the other room and Shiro swung his feet over the side of the bed and stood slowly. He couldn't hear Grimmjow's reply, but the tone of his voice told Shirosaki that he was pissed.

Shiro crept over to the door, leaning on anything he could whenever his knees gave out on him. He still felt sick, his body was really hot and he felt sleepy but Grimmjow's words echoed in his head and all Shirosaki wanted above all else was to hold him and Ichigo and never let go. Gripping the handle, Shiro pushed the door open slowly and he could barely see Grimmjow.

"I don't expect ya to understand Kuchiki, but ya, or anyone else fer that matter, can't keep Ichigo from me," Grimmjow growled, his arms crossed and his back tense.

"I can! _You _can't protect Ichigo! You should be thanking me for saving his life, and as a thank you, I want you to end it with Ichigo. You still have your other boyfriend so it should be fine right? He's more important right?"

"Huh? Yer mouth is saying a lot of bullshit I don't understand. Both Ichigo and Shiro are equally important ta me! Keep yer nose out of things ya don't understand!"

"You're right! I don't understand! How could you leave Ichigo with Aizen like that, knowing what that bastard is like?" Rukia was boiling over. Everything she said was true but it was only half the story. Grimmjow's posture said he had no intention of backing down. It was the back of a strong man and seeing it filled Shirosaki with relief.

"I made my decision ta go ta Shiro because I—"

"It was my decision to go with Aizen, Rukia. Don't blame this on Grimmjow."

The room fell quiet as Ichigo suddenly spoke. He was somewhere Shirosaki couldn't see him so he pushed the door open more and Shiro could see Ichigo standing up from the couch. His voice was hoarse and his neck wrapped in bandages. Guilt sliced through Shiro but it was quickly washed away by relief that Ichigo was okay.

"I knew there was a chance that my meeting with Aizen could turn violent. But I wanted to protect Grimmjow so I knowing the risks. So don't blame him Rukia. Grimmjow made the right decision," Ichigo said, his voice cracking at parts and he couldn't speak much higher than a whisper.

"But Ichigo—"

"Everything worked out alright, okay? Just let it go," Ichigo hushed Rukia, taking slow steps until he could reach Grimmjow's side. And when he did, he flashed Grimmjow a smile that was impossible to not return.

"Rukia."

"What is it now Grimmjow?" Rukia grouched, clearly not pleased that Ichigo had chosen to take Grimmjow's side. It was all over her face and in her body language.

"I know ya've never liked me, and I know I don't have yer permission to date Ichigo, but ya know what? I don't need yer permission. I made my decision ta go ta Shiro because I believed in Ichigo. I knew he'd be okay. He's capable of protecting himself and I knew ya were there in case things got really bad he couldn't do it by himself. So I felt secure in my choice and I knew that this way, both of them would be safe."

"That's bullshit!"

"It's not," Grimmjow stared her in the eyes, challenging her to a battle of wills. But there was no way Grimmjow was backing down and finally Rukia realized that. She looked to Ichigo, her displeasure etched in her frown.

"You'll have to choose between them someday Ichigo. I hope you know that," Rukia said, sighing in surrender. She looked from Ichigo to Grimmjow, and spun on her heel.

"I need to get back to class."

"But school's over in an hour."

"I have to get to class," Rukia repeated and the door shut behind her as she left Kurosaki Clinic. The silence that ensued the departing of that short firecracker was a little awkward until Ichigo finally broke it.

"Aizen wanted Shiro to break. I really am glad you stayed with him," Ichigo said, his voice coarse but strong. Chocolate eyes stared into cerulean, a conversation without words. Until Ichigo made a face.

"I'm sick of this serious atmosphere. Shiro, stop hiding behind the door," Ichigo declared, breaking eye contact with Grimmjow to stare at the partially open door. Shirosaki smiled sheepishly and pushed the door open all the way.

"Oh, ya knew I was there?" Shiro slowly crept out into the room, taking slow steps to keep from stumbling or getting dizzy. As soon as he's close enough, Grimmjow snatches Shirosaki and pulls him into a tight embrace.

"Do ya know how fucking worried I was? I was fucking worried!" Grimmjow shouts, unable to contain his fierce emotions anymore. He crushes Shirosaki against him until the albino complains about breath. Releasing Shiro, Grimmjow turns to Ichigo with a look in his eyes and Ichigo knows it's his turn, not surprised when he finds his face smothered against Grimmjow's chest.

"And ya too! What were ya thinking? Do ya know how scared I was when I heard that ya had gone prancing around with Aizen? I almost shit my pants!" Grimmjow growls, his hand in Ichigo's hair almost painful and Ichigo swears if he goes bald, he's blaming Grimmjow.

"Sorry, sorry," Ichigo says as Grimmjow releases him. But he's not really and Ichigo doesn't regret his decision to face Aizen. Although, Ichigo isn't quite sure what happened to Aizen, Rukia had mentioned that her older brother had him in his custody. It was out of Ichigo's control now, he just hoped Aizen stayed behind bars this time.

"I would have liked to see that, it'd be comical," Ichigo said, grinning up at Grimmjow and Shirosaki laughed when the tall man sputtered. And it was like they all let out the breath they'd been holding. None of them had realized how tense they had been until they relaxed and it was a breath of fresh air. But they still didn't know what to say to each other so to avoid further awkward duck moments, Ichigo broke the ice,

"Hey, I have an idea," Ichigo said, smiling coyly at Grimmjow to Shirosaki. They looked at him, Ichigo having their full attention. Feeling empowered by their immediate response, Ichigo continued.

"Well, you know, there's something lovers do after they have an argument," Ichigo wags an eyebrow at them, hinting in a not so subtle way. By the grins making their way onto Shiro and Grimmjow's faces, he can tell they got the hint. The short run to Ichigo's room was filled with jokes and a game of ass-grab and yeah, it was definitely best when the three of them were acting stupid.

Together.

**A/N - Again, I'm sorry for the long time between updates. A lot of people are following this and I feel bad for taking forever to update. It's just that I had stuff to do and my fish died and I cried and now I'm back. So thank you for being patient with me (I hope you were) and I'll see you in the next chapter cuddle-biscuits! **


	14. Ch 14 - My everyday

"C'mon Ichigo, please!"

"No."

"I'm asking nicely! Please Ichigo-sama?"

"No."

"Ichigo, just tell me how to do it!"

"Oh my God, just leave me alone Renji!" Ichigo burst, throwing his notebook at Renji's head. He had previously been attempting to do an uncharacteristic thing and study for the mock exams coming up. But Ichigo's poor excuse at studying had been interrupted by the biggest pain in the ass he knew, Abarai Renji.

"You're the only one I can ask about this Ichigo!" Renji said, smacking the book down before it even reached his head, loose papers falling to the floor after it. Ichigo considered throwing his pencil next.

"And I really wish I wasn't right now!" Ichigo really, really, wanted to be somewhere else right now. Everyone who had decided to stay in the classroom was staring at them. Dammit, this was all Renji's fault. There was a time and a place for this. And now was definitely not the time or the place.

"But you're the only guy I know who knows about s-sex between two guys…" Renji mumbled, his face turning red at simply saying the word. Ichigo had known for about a year now that Renji was gay and for four months that Renji had liked Hisagi Shuhei. It was only recently that Renji had gotten enough balls to ask Hisagi out. When Hisagi had said yes, Ichigo was the first person Renji gushed to. And now was the dreaded time Renji talked to Ichigo about something else first.

"Do either of you seriously not know anything about gay sex?" Ichigo asked, feeling his own cheeks heat up. Dammit, blushing was contagious. The harder Renji blushed, the darker Ichigo blushed too. Pretty soon, they were staring at each other like a couple of tomatos.

"Renji, are you ready to go?" Hisagi swung the classroom door open and Renji jumped, managing to knock everything off Ichigo's desk and onto the floor with his notebook. Ichigo took a deep breath and told himself we wasn't going to punch Renji.

"Ah, oh yeah," Renji stuttered and tripped his way over to Hisagi. When he reached Hisagi's side, they smiled at each other and shared a moment exclusive to them. And it puts a smile on Ichigo's face seeing them on love.

"Renji, we'll talk about that thing later," Ichigo said and Renji looked at him, nodding before ushering Hisagi out of the classroom. When they were gone, Ichigo picked up his stuff and steels himself to study for real this time. But he took one look at his progress and threw everything into his book bag.

"Fuck this, I was kidding myself from the beginning," Ichigo declared and left the classroom. He headed straight to a spot on the roof without thinking about it and walked in on a make out fest between Grimmjow and Shiro.

Shirosaki was trying damn hard to dominate Grimmjow but the bigger of the two was having none of that. Even though Shiro had him pinned, Grimmjow was obviously in control and it was frustrating the albino to no end.

"So this is what you get up to while I try to study," Ichigo said and dropped his book bag next to theirs. He had originally asked them to study with him, but the two of them had laughed and wished Ichigo luck.

"Obviously it didn't go that well, eh?" Grimmjow pulled from the kiss to look at Ichigo, smirking. It hadn't even been ten minutes since Ichigo had said he was going to study and already he was up on the roof. The wind was cool on the roof but the sun was still determined to blare down at them.

"Shut up. It's boring when you guys aren't there," Ichigo plopped down next to Grimmjow, Shirosaki automatically stretching across their legs even though he looked so uncomfortable.

"That's cute Ichigo. And what are you doing Shiro?" Grimmjow smirked at Ichigo, making his heart flutter as always. There were times when Ichigo seriously wished the butterflies would stop already. Even the simplest things he and Shiro did seemed to set Ichigo's heart into overdrive. But then there were times when Ichigo never wanted the feeling to fade. Shiro purred and touched Ichigo's face.

"I feel best when I can touch both of you," he said and this was one of those moments. Ichigo placed his hand over Shiro's and leaned his head against Grimmjow's shoulder. Yeah, he could understand where Shiro was coming from. Times like this were the best. And then he felt the hand creep into his pants.

"Excuse me," Ichigo said, trying to figure out where the hand was coming from. Was it Grimmjow? Or Shiro? And oh fuck it feels good but oh no, they were not doing this here. Ichigo stands up abruptly, dumping Shiro's head on the ground.

"Oi, what was tha' fer Ichi?" Shiro said, looking up at Ichigo from his position of being half-draped over Grimmjow's lap. He looked sulky as he dropped his hand to the floor and that was when Ichigo noticed that Grimmjow already had Shirosaki's pants around his knees. Shiiit.

"It's nothing," Ichigo said, surrendering himself to the fact that this was indeed going to happen. Working his pants down and kicking them off, Ichigo kneels down over Shirosaki's head and leans over onto all fours, mouth engulfing Shiro's throbbing heat. There's a chuckle from Grimmjow as he moves his hand out of the way and leans back to watch, quite pleased with the view.

And when Ichigo feels Shirosaki's mouth on him, all hesitation leaves Ichigo's body and he shoves his lips down until he can feel Shiro on the back of his throat. His body wants to reject it but Ichigo fights the urge to pull back, moaning as Shiro licks all the places that drive him crazy.

"Damn this is hot," Grimmjow suddenly declares and Ichigo jumps when he feeling fingers circling his asshole. He can hear Shiro moaning and doesn't want to stop sucking to complain because those sounds are music to his ears.

When those fingers enter him, Ichigo thrusts his need into Shirosaki's eager mouth and he wants to scream because it's frustrating not to be able to see his face right now. When Shirosaki finally cums, Ichigo rears up triumphantly, holding in his bubbling victory laugh. With a mouthful of cum, that would not be pretty.

But it all comes out anyway, when Ichigo reaches climax inside Shiro's mouth and he can't stop from crying out. By Grimmjow's roaring laughter, Ichigo can tell he must've looked really stupid spewing semen from his mouth before he could swallow it.

"Shut up Grimmjow! It's not funny!" Ichigo snaps, wiping his chin furiously as his face warms with embarrassment. Right now, all he wants to do is hide in a hole and never come out again. Shiro slides out from under him in a graceful moment Ichigo would never be able to pull off.

"What? What's so funny?" He asks, looking from Grimmjow to Ichigo, but there's no way Ichigo is telling him. And if Grimmjow tells Shirosaki, there'll be hell to pay. Unfortunately, Grimmjow is not impressed by Ichigo's silent warning.

"You should have seen Ichigo when he threw up your cum," Grimmjow cackled and Ichigo decided on the perfect punishment for him. Yep, a punishment that will make Grimmjow realize that when Ichigo glares, you shut up and listen.

"Shiro, I'm gonna grab his arms. You go do that thing you've been wanting to."

"What? Seriously?" Shirosaki wasted no time. He grabbed Grimmjow's belt while Ichigo forced his way behind him and looped his arms through Grimmjow's. Grimmjow wasn't laughing anymore.

"Oh fuck no—"

"Who's laughing now?" Ichigo smirked and by the time Shiro finally prepared Grimmjow's virgin asshole, Ichigo was pretty sure he was going to have a black eye the next day. Oh well, he'd get over it. It was worth it watching Shiro fuck Grimmjow and Grimmjow slowly start to enjoy it. By the look on Shiro's face, it meant a lot to him.

In reality, Ichigo had only been using this as an excuse. Shiro needed physical evidence that he and Grimmjow loved him to feel secure. After the incident with Aizen, Ichigo had not only learned more about Grimmjow, but more and Shirosaki as well. And damn straight Ichigo was going to make damn sure that they weren't going to fall apart like that again.

It was halfway through the last class of the day by the time Shirosaki was done with Grimmjow and the tall blue haired man in question was lying on his side grumbling. It was kind of cute because the blush on his face looked so out of place. Shiro on the other hand was humming happily and snuggling up to Ichigo.

"Yer th' best Ichi," Shirosaki singed, practically in Ichigo's lap at this point. He's also being ridiculously cute in his own way and Ichigo feels like his heart is soaring and his spirits are even higher. Grimmjow rolls over with his perfect face and beautiful eyes.

"He's definitely not the best," Grimmjow grouches, clearly trying to hold a grudge against Ichigo and planning revenge. He can try.

"Get over it already Grimmjow, you had it coming. And I seem to remember at the end, you were really enjoy it. 'Oh fuck, Shiro! There! Right there!' Do you remember that?" Ichigo teased, unable to resist poking fun at Grimmjow when he was flustered. It was too much fun.

Well, the poking fun ended in a verbal slug fest filled with over-used insults and their usual bickering. And in a routine all too familiar that felt good on Ichigo's heart, Shiro eventually cuts in and ends the dispute in the usual way and like they always do, none of them take the words said to seriously.

This moment where all of them are smiling are moments that Ichigo will never take for granted again and he can feel the love in his heart about to burst, overflowing from his feelings for the two of them.

"I'm really glad I met you two. I'm truly thankful to have fallen in love with you two form the bottom of my heart," Ichigo lips say the words as they come into his mind and he holds Shiro close to him, leaning into Grimmjow when he comes close.

And when the image of those two jays he saw on the day he met Grimmjow pop into his mind, Ichigo has a feeling he probably imagined them. But dammit if he's not thankful for a little crazy mental warning, because these two totally took his life by storm. And when Ichigo starts laughing, he ignores the looks from Grimmjow and Shirosaki because they probably wouldn't get it even if he explained it to them. Instead, he'll say something all of them can.

"I really wouldn't mind if this was my every day."

Even if it did paint a big target on his back side.

_**The End**_

**A/N - And that's the end! I'd like to thank you guys for sticking with me while I wrote this story. It's the longest FanFic I've ever had the honor of writing and it pleases me to no end that a lot of people were following this story. It's a bit lonely now that it's over but I hope to see many of you in my other stories!**

**See you later my wonderful pillow queens!**


End file.
